


*Rewrite/New Version* Healing What Has Been Broken

by Harrish6



Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Erratum, BAMF Warverse Characters, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Dubious Morality, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Errant Is Warverse!Error, Erratum Is Unstableverse!Error, Erratum Needs All The Hugs, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fate & Destiny, Guardian Of The Abyss AU, Healing What Has Been Broken, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rewrite, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, Violence, Warverse, Warverse Morals Are Not Your Morals, new version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: Error, the Forced God of Destruction and Destroyer of Universes, formed by Fate and left to be the Multiverse's scapegoat.Ink, God of Creation and Creator of the Multiverse, created by Fate and the most loved out of the Multiverse.Error was so tired of where he was the villain, the insane Monster with no feelings, wants, needs or desires and Ink was the hero, the one that everyone looked up to and loved for 'protecting' them. Fate would not allow him to die. Forcing him into playing a role that he has grown tired of and hate. But, one day, Error had been able to take his fate and change it - making it into his destiny.Landing in this new Multiverse, the impossible became possible.There was a reason Destiny chose this Multiverse for Error to land into. Healing might take some time, Fate might still be a issue, and it might be different from any other Multiverse, but it is more than willing to fight for one of their's. Error's old Multiverse is in for a ride once they find him, because this new Multiverse is more than a little blood hungry.Unstable Multiverse, meet Warverse.





	1. Waiting And Watching

**Author's Note:**

> (This is copied and pasted from Wattpad. Just a heads up.)
> 
> I might come up with a new title for this story later on, just saying that now. But for now it'll still be called "Healing What Has Been Broken". I might also come up with a different cover - we'll see.
> 
> Now, if you couldn't tell from the summary, this is a rewrite/new version of my older book, "Healing What Has Been Broken".
> 
> Also, the Multiverse that Error falls into is Warverse - a Multiverse I created/creating and am using in another book; "The Guardian Of The Abyss". Although the book is not far along, and thus not a lot of characters from Warverse are shown, the same characters of that Multiverse are going to be used in this book. So, it is an AU of "The Guardian Of The Abyss" (TGotA) as well, because Error is going to be landing in it some time after Fatal Hope and Errant (War!Error) are out of the Anti-VOID and have been out for a while. This book is not going to go like TGotA, this is it's own book, it just shares characters and the settings.
> 
> I have decided to use Warverse in this because while it is truly a messed up place - and I mean, messed up to the max degree and filled to the brim with twisted characters and morals - they would understand Erratum more. They, the Warverse characters, have all gone through some things that would make other Multiverses balk and throw up. Warverse would understand Erratum, be able to tell what he is going through to some extent, and thus would actually be able to help him through what he is going through - in their own way, Warverse Style.
> 
> Pairings are going to be different most likely too - not just from HWHBB broken, but future pairings that show up in TGotA will most likely not happen in this book for many reasons I can't give away without giving away spoilers for that book. I will also post up character sheets for those characters like I am doing with TGotA. Fatal Hope is the only one done, but it's helpful to keep track of all the characters that will be showing up. I'll make a list of the characters too - who is in the Unstable Multiverse and who is in Warverse. But, those in Warverse look and are different from the ones in the Unstable Multiverse - hell, Monsters right down to their SOULS are different from the ones in the Unstable Multiverse.
> 
> There might be spoilers from TGotA in here, but I don't see anyway around it. It'll also be good practice writing these characters, as every character in Warverse is my own version of a character or an OC that I created myself. So, I hope you enjoy the characters from Warverse - I put in a lot of time designing and reworking/creating them!
> 
> I will be posting up some artwork I made up in my Art Book when I have the chance, so it might already be up by the time I post this book/chapter, of characters from Warverse. I might not be the best artist, but it'll at least give you all a visual of the characters along with my eventual description of them in this book, and in TGotA.
> 
> With that out of the way - let the story start!

Fate; the development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.

Fate, the one who controls the strings on the person. Forcing them to go one way and not any other way, the way they _deem_ is fitting. All controlling, all encompassing, fate and Fate made sure that all stayed on their path that they deemed for them.

How Destiny _hated_ it.

Destiny had to _watch_ their sibling build and make a Multiverse, one they treated as if it was a toy house and the lives in it were their dolls.

But, Destiny knew that they were just as selfish as Fate was. There was no denying it when they would give up everything in the Multiverse for their _chosen child_.

At the start, the Multiverse Fate had set their eyes on was empty save one Universe. The universe called "Undertale". Seeing how empty it was, Fate in all their genius, decided to create a child to create Alternate Universes to fill up the space. For if there was nothing in the Multiverse, it would be empty the space in-between might take over.

So, the Monster named "Ink" was created for this purpose, and how Fate _loved_ their true child more than anything.

While creating the Monster, Destiny _watched_ as Fate lovingly whispered to the Monster. Whispered the rules of the Multiverse, the job Ink must do, and what would happen if creation overtook everything.

Sometimes, Destiny wonders if Ink truly didn't hear Fate's whispers, or if he did and either just forgot or ignored them. But, in the end, it didn't change how it all started and _ended_.

Ink soon found out how to manipulate his magic and the Multiverse's **CODES** into making life, into making AU's. Both Fate and Destiny watched as he created and _created_. Fate, at first, had been so happy. Bragging about their child to Destiny, but soon a frown overtook the smile they held when they saw that their child would not _stop_ creating.

Destiny _watched_ as Fate debated with themselves, trying to get to Ink only to have it fail. Fate wanted their only child to be happy, wanted the Multiverse to be full. Yet, needs are a must, even when those needs mean the death of others. All for the **greater good** , of course.

So, Fate looked to the AU's that their child had created. The first ones were unstable in many ways, yet one stayed alive longer than any other. The Sans there was different as well, having something in him that none of the other's did. Destiny _watched_ the Sans as he did not give in, never stopping and always able to fight off the child - never once loosing like he was supposed to.

That Sans, even before Fate found and took him, made his own _destiny_.

_Watching_ him, Destiny became fond of him. How could they not? The Sans had fought against fate without even knowing about it. Changing up the game, going against the **CODES** , and not giving in. **JUSTICE** was more than strong in him, and it showed. For while **DETERMINATION** can make another keep _going_ no matter what, **JUSTICE** can _drive_ another once given a motive. **JUSTICE** and **VENGEANCE** , both are strong motivators - sometimes even more than **DETERMINATION,** because with those two, there is a _want_ and _need_ to get _even_ , to make everything _alright_ , to see _fairness_ in a way. Even if others do not see it, or have a different opinion about it, **JUSTICE** and **VENGEANCE** are something only the person looking for them can say what they are and mean. Everyone is different, no one sees those two the same. Different morals play a part of it, Destiny supposed. But, in the end, it can boil down to two things; **DETERMINATION** can have no direction, those red SOULS can keep going no matter what and can have no end goal in sight sometimes making it **SPITE**. **JUSTICE** must have a direction, they must be after something to bring to light or to get even for themselves or someone else.

A battle between **JUSTICE** and **VENGEANCE** against **DETERMINATION** and **SPITE** \- it was a battle that was never ending and would never end unless an outside force comes in and ends it for them. A deadly dance, a toxic game, that will never truly end. For **JUSTICE** may waver, but **VENGEANCE** never stops burning until they get what they want. For **DETERMINATION** never stops, but **SPITE** gives it a edge like a blade on a knife.

Destiny couldn't help but wonder what Ink had been thinking when he made his Fourth AU. Did Ink see what could happen, what _would_ happen? The Fourth AU is unlike any before it and after it. Because Ink was so quick to forget about his first AUs once he hit a more patterned way of creating, basing them mostly off 'What Ifs'. Such a gem, a gift. The one thing that made Destiny slightly grateful for the ignorant Creator.

After _watching_ him for so long, Destiny made so many discoveries about the Sans. Many which he, himself, most likely didn't even know. But, then, of course, Fate decided to play _God_ once more. The human child must be made in their image, Destiny had spitefully thought when it all happened.

They felt so much pain when Fate decided to take him, dumping in the Anti-VOID, the eternal endless white space in-between AU's. The opposite of where Fate had created Ink.

_Watching_ Fate scream at the Sans, calling him 'Error', and **torturing** him, Destiny felt something cold settle in them. Fate took his memories, took everything from him. Corrupted him. _Formed_ him into what they needed - _A Destroyer_.

The Sans took the name 'Error', falling into insanity. Once figuring a way out, Error quickly started destroying AU's alike. All Destiny could do was _watch_ as Fate laughed and pull their strings, Ink convince most of the Multiverse that Error is evil, and Error fighting the 'Voices' and his own insanity.

Years passed, yet Destiny continued to _watch_ it all. Eventually, Error snapped out of his insanity. He grew tired, scars and injuries taking over his multi-colored glitching bones. Soon, Error tried taking his life - nothing worked. Why would Fate allow that? No, Fate needed Error, not matter what they said on the matter. The whole Multiverse needed _destruction_ because of Fate's and Ink's actions. Destiny tightly frowned at their sibling being such a hypocrite, saying that Error was needed yet hating him. To Fate, Error was not their child.

But, to Destiny, Error was their _chosen child_.

Error had always fought against fate, even when he didn't notice. Destiny _watched_ and _saw_ it all.

Then, the time of _watching_ came to an end.

It was time to **act**.

Years and years of watching did nothing. All it brought was pain for their child. Yet, with watching, Destiny could see so many paths that Error's destiny could take. Some with more roadblocks than others.

Fate and Destiny are not kind, they just _are_. Yet, even the both of them can and will have favorites.

For that reason, Destiny sits and _watches_. They plan and wait for the right moment.

Destiny raises their light/dark/colorful/spotted/lined/bony/furred/scaled/skinned hand. A blue, glowing butterfly lands on it. The butterfly glows, giving a bright shine, before fading into nothing.

With a smirk, Destiny knew that the time was nearing for less watching and more acting. While it may not be the best plan, or one that others would go for because of the many risks, Destiny knew what they had to do. And it would work, even if Destiny themselves had to get their hands dirty. For Fate has forgotten one important fact in their arrogance.

_They were not the only Multiverse, nor the only pair of Destiny and Fate._

All it would take is on moment, one second, at the right moment, and then Error would be safe from all the pain and hate of this Multiverse. But, destiny can be a hard road to take once the path is chosen. All Destiny can do is hope that they have chosen the right path to help Error on. It will be hard, it will be bloody, and the other people on that road that he will meet are beyond twisted, but, at the least, they know that Error will not be alone on this path like the one he is on now. Besides, maybe with others just as twisted as himself if not more so, it will help him heal all the more.

The plan, it will _work_.

After all, with two Destiny's working together on this plan, it was bound to mess with both Fate's - giving them the opportunity to do what had needed to be done right at the start. A team up they never thought would happen, yet, here they are. Sitting, watching, planning, and waiting for the time to **act** and put their plan into action.

It's such a shame that Destiny holds a similarity to Fate, but Destiny can not find it in them to care.

Destiny will let the whole Multiverse destroy itself for their chosen child, just as Fate would let the world crumble into nothing for their true child. Destiny will cut all the strings they have to, Fate will stomp on all the butterflies they have to. Something long brewing was now coming to boil over.

Finally standing up, Destiny smiled sweetly and just watched.

_'Let the **war** begin, my dear sibling.'_


	2. Furious Creation And Tired Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that Error might be slightly different, although he will mainly be the same, and Ink might be very different from their older versions. It's hard not to make them different, as this is a rewrite. I just want to put that out in the open now.
> 
> Right now I am building up the world a bit, giving prospective into different characters' minds. So, not a lot of dialogue just yet. I want you all to see how others feel, think and want at the start, and then you all can compare it when it gets later on into the story. Seeing how the characters develop and evolve over time, how their emotions, wants, and thoughts may stay the same or change.

_Creation is life._

That much, Ink knew for certain. Yet, for some reason, Error could not see this or understand it.

Error, the tall, glitching Skeleton Monster that would destroy the whole Multiverse if given the chance. Closing his eyes, Ink could picture him in his mind clearly.

Standing tall, with scars all over him, glitching and multi-colored. Wearing a tattered black jacket, red sweater and black pants with his glowing blue strings holding them together, Error obviously did not care about his looks or fashion. With lines going down from his eyes sockets, blue lines that looked more like tears than anything. His mismatched eyes glowed with power and something else Ink could never place. Error looked so different from any other Skeleton Monster, let alone a Sans'. A given, as it showed just _what_ Error _was_.

Error, the Destroyer of Universes, was a **_monster_**.

When Ink first woke up in the Doodle Sphere, it had been amazing at the start. His first memories are a bit blurry, but what Ink remembers most about that time was after a while, he became so lonely. He didn't know how he got into the Doodle Sphere, but eventually he knew he had to get out of it and find home.

After a bit of time and practice, he found out that he could leave the Doodle Sphere and create. It had taken a lot of time, magic, and wondering, but eventually Ink had found a way out. But, after coming out of the Doodle Sphere, Ink found that the Multiverse was not what he had expected. There had been only on Universe, only one place to go to. Yet, he was not in the CODES for that Universe.

It was if Ink didn't even _exist_.

There was nothing to let him know who he was. Where he came from. If someone was looking for him.

Ink had no Universe to call home. No friends waiting for him, no family, no lover, no _nothing_.

So, if nothing was waiting for him, he'd make _something_.

_He'd make a home. ___

__The first few AU's had been experiments. He made them unlike Undertale, similar characters but not the same plot, and for a good reason. He knew that they would be unstable. It was his first time using magic and manipulating the CODES to create something as huge as a whole AU, of course the first few would come out wonky. Just like with drawing for the first time, practice is needed to make everything stable. Eventually, he knew that the first few AU's would fade or not breed life, there was a huge chance of the AU's just staying barren, so he paid them no mind._ _

__Soon, he got into the groove of things. AU after AU he created, them stable and filled with life. And before Ink knew it, he had so many friends! Others that wanted to hang out with him, looked up to him, and loved him. Ink was no longer lonely. But he kept going, because the more creation, the better. Eventually, he started to make copies of AU's, with small differences in-between them. To make sure that the Originals were not lonely like he had been._ _

__Then, Error came out of _nowhere_. _ _

___Literally._ _ _

__At first, Error had been loud, insane, and very much in his face. It was shocking to say the least, as Ink is sure that he had never created such a Monster. He could count on one hand how many Monsters there were that he did not create himself; Fresh and Error, that's about it unless Ink has yet to meet others._ _

__Ink tried everything to make Error stop his destruction. Error had called his creations "Wrong", "Abominations", and even "Death". Error truly hated creation, and it showed with every action the glitching Monster made. Ink tried everything to get the other to stop, tried to make Error see that what he was doing was wrong. Destruction would only lead to pain and death, Ink couldn't allow Error to just kill his creations, his _friends_._ _

__Over time, Error mellowed out in some ways, grew sharp in others, yet was still so _insane_. With time grew more scars, more pain, more fights, more death, more _hatred_. It was as if Error thought it was all a **game**. There was no end in sight. Did Error think he was the big bad villain, and he, Ink, was the hero that he must beat once and for all? Or did Error, in his delusional mind, think he was some kind of hero and that he was the villain? What kind of game did Error think this was? With all these lives on the line, what did Error truly want?_ _

__No, Ink knew the answer to the last question. All Error truly wanted was destruction of all AUs. that much was clear._ _

__Years have passed, so many that Ink has lost count. Yet, this war between the two of them seems like it will never end. Ink doesn't know what drives Error besides destruction for destruction's sake, but he knows he has to put a stop to it. It only got worse when those darker Monsters banned together, teaming up. How they had fallen so far, Ink will never know. He might create the AU's, but their actions are not his own._ _

__More and more problems showed up after Error came into the picture, and Ink has a feeling that more will just continue to come alive while Error was breathing._ _

__There is still a tiny part of Ink that wishes that they could be friends. That he and Error didn't need to fight, that they could hang out without pain and fighting. Maybe, they could have became more than friends if given the chance. There was so much that Error _could_ be. So much good Error could do, if only he wasn't such a **monster**. Yet, there was something that caught, and still has, Ink's attention in ways he didn't want to admit to. How Ink wished that Error would stop destroying, killing, and just-! _ _

__Ink wasn't _blind_ though._ _

__With how Error is, there was no chance of that happening._ _

__Opening his eyes, Ink looked around the barren, dust filled AU. While he might have saved the AU from being destroyed, he was too late to save the human and Monsters in it._ _

__Leaning down, Ink lifted up some of the dust in his hands, tears coming out of his glaring eyes._ _

__"Is this all just a game to you?"_ _

__**\--------------------ANTI-VOID------------------------------** _ _

___Creation is destruction._ _ _

___Destruction is creation._ _ _

__One can not exist without the other. To create, you must destroy what is already there. To destroy, there must be creation to destroy._ _

__It is impossible to make something out of nothing, you must take other items, destroy what they are, and create something new out of them. You can no destroy nothing, you must take a creation, destroy it, and thus leave room in the space where the creation was._ _

__Creation and Destruction are two halves of a whole; Yin for Destruction, Yang for Creation. Together, they make balance. Separate, they make instability._ _

__That much, Error knew for certain. Yet, for some reason, Ink could not see or understand it._ _

__At the start, Error would admit to not caring about the Balance of the Multiverse he was forced to live in. But, at the time, he had been too angry to really care about anything but his **VENGEANCE**._ _

__He had been trapped in that endless white for so long. The Voices screaming at him, overtaking him mind. How that place, his jail, messed with his mind and emotions at the start. Calling for help did nothing but make the Voices grow louder and laugh at him. There was one point to where he had purposefully made himself bleed just to give the white some color._ _

__His first attempt at suicide, hanging by his own strings, happened soon after that. Dark blue strings hanged off his SOUL, pulling it back together after it should have broken off._ _

__Dark Blue, the terms of the SOUL, means in VIRTUE, **STABILITY**. It can also mean, in terms of VICE, **EMOTIONLESS**. _ _

__It was how Error found out that not even death wanted him. That he was stuck in an endless loop. That may have been when insanity truly took him over now that he thinks about it._ _

__What is now called the 'Anti-VOID' is not something he'd wish on anyone; besides Fate that is._ _

__Fate, the one who calls themselves a 'God'. The one who says that this is his fate, that there is no way out of it no matter what he does. Fate has deemed this his life, his fate, and he cruses even the word 'fate' because of it._ _

__At the start, after getting out of the Anti-VOID, Error, in his tortured mind, let his need for **VENGEANCE** and **JUSTICE** take over everything in him. It drove him to destroy. To destroy all besides the original Undertale._ _

__In the back of his mind, he had thought that if he did destroy everything but the original, then he wouldn't have to destroy anything. Or, at least, not have to be _forced_ to destroy. Error would rather destroy what he wanted to, not to have someone point and force him to do it. And killing children, newborns, is not something he loves to do._ _

__But, back then, none of that mattered. What mattered was fighting, destroying, all that stood in his way._ _

__Then, in came Ink - _Fate's one and only true child_._ _

__If Ink was Fate's true child, then Error was the unwanted adopted child that Fate stole away out of malicious intent mixing with having no choice. Because while Error doesn't recall his past at all, he knows for sure that if Fate didn't _need_ him, he wouldn't be in the position he is in now._ _

__Ink, who stood just at Error's hips, was someone who Error wanted to strangle, scream at, and just ask 'why' at. The small Creator created AU's obviously, as it was his job and he seemed to love it, but he went too far with it. And then has the gal to try and stop Error from doing what he _needed_ to do. Sure, at the start, Error wanted it all gone, but as time went on, Error lost his anger._ _

__Never his insanity. But his anger had faded as **ETHEREAL** grew in his SOUL. The light sky blue color slowly trickled into his SOUL, contrasting from the yellow and darken yellow already in it._ _

__By that time, almost all of the Multiverse hated him. Ink, the one who they might as well see as their savior and God, hated him. So, the rest of the Multiverse followed the leader. No matter how many times Error said it was his job, that he had to, that too many AU's was a bad thing, no one believed him._ _

__Only the darker Monsters would stay by his side._ _

__Sure, Nightmare poisoned him daily, Horror chewed on him every time they see one another, and Dust loved to try and kill him. But they were _his_. The same went with Cross, who always was a funny Monster and Killer, who would listen to his stories. Then, there were the Charas' and few Frisks' that were blamed and used as scapegoats like he was. Where the human blames all their sins on them, like they were the ones to decided to go on a killing spree just because. No, they were the consequences to the human's actions. But of course, who would believe that? The world around them shapes them, gives reasons to actions. yet, no one can understand._ _

__The Judge is _blind_._ _

___Everyone_ is blind._ _

__There was also Swap, but after kidnapping him and letting him go, Stretch made sure that he wasn't welcomed in UnderSwap anymore. Besides, it was better to stay away for Swap's own good._ _

__Error was much too dark for someone so light. He'd just taint the other. No, better to stick to others similar to him. Even if he rarely sees them because of his 'job'._ _

__Who else would love a monster but other monsters? Better to stick together in this Multiverse that denies the obvious and is so judgmental to things they do not understand. Such hypocritical Monsters, but then again, they must take after Ink._ _

__The Monster who were abandoned by Ink for what they are. It was hilarious and so hypocritical. Ink created their AUs, created them to be what they are. Sure, he might have created it vaguely, but what he made lead up to what they are today._ _

__Without his anger, only his sense of **JUSTICE** kept him going. For the Balance, for the Multiverse. But there is only so much he can take. Only so much anyone can take. It has been _years_. So many years that he has lost count. Years of fighting, of pain, of so many silent cries for help that go unanswered after his vocal cries for help were laughed at. He is beyond the point of giving up._ _

___He's only holding up by a fried thread, and no one can see it._ _ _

__Ink, the creator, was going to kill them all. Even when he was lost to anger, Error never made a dent in all of Ink's creation. If the AU's touch, then everything is going to crumble. There is only so much space in the Multiverse, and Ink was eating it up with his AUs. With no space to grow, they would touch and die._ _

__Yet, for some reason, Fate will not pull back Ink. Ink, for some reason, would not stop. It was as if Ink _wanted_ everyone to die._ _

__Maybe they just wanted to watch Error suffer?_ _

__Or maybe Ink thought this was all some type of **game**? Where he was the hero, and Error was forever the villain that he had to beat? Was Ink truly that conceited? Or did he think the whole Multiverse was his sandbox and all the lives in it his toys, like how Fate does?_ _

__Sitting in the endless white, Error looked down at the doll that looked like Ink in his hands. Closing his eyes, he could picture Ink in his mind clearly._ _

__Standing at the height of Error's hips, Ink's ever changing eyes were glaring at him. Wearing a paint stained white sweater, brown pants and fingerless gloves, boots, a long blue scarf, and a strap of paints across his chest while a huge paint brush was strapped to his back, Ink looked every bit non-threatening as possible with his bright colorful stains on his clothing and small height._ _

__But, Error wasn't _blind_._ _

__Ink was the most threatening Monster there was. For Fate favored him. For he, the creator, had no limits and would accept no consequences for his actions. No SINS to crawl up his back, for he does not feel SINS. Ink was the most dangerous, for he was slowly killing the Multiverse one AU at a time and almost the whole Multiverse backing him despite that._ _

__Opening his eyes, Error looked down at the doll in his hand once more._ _

__**"iS THiS aLL jUST A gaME To YoU?"** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error knows the truth about the Balance and Fate. Ink, on the other hand, does not. This shows in their thoughts.
> 
> Ink, in this story, does have a SOUL. I just want to say that now. More on his SOUL will come up later in the story.


	3. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a Character Index so that everyone can keep track of all the characters - in the Unstable Multiverse and Warverse. It'll take time, so I don't know if it'll be up by the time I post the first few chapters, but it will be up eventually. I might also do character sheets, mostly for Warverse as I am already doing that for TGotA so I might as well put them in here. But, in any case, the Index will be at the end of the book, behind the chapters, if you need it or just want to look at it.
> 
> Some characters might not be in the story yet, might never be in the story, or are just mentioned/had a cameo. The story is still in the early stages after all, so please bare with me. I'll be adding characters as I go on with the story as well - so the Index, no matter when it is posted, is not finished yet. So, please done't ask about a character if they are not in the index, it just means that I haven't gotten to updating the Index - if said character was used in the story at all - or that I am in no way using said character - if said character has not been used in the story at all. Like I said, we'll see where the Index goes.
> 
> With all that said, let's get back to the story/chapter!

"There has to be something we can do!"

"Well, what is there?!"

"We can't let this go on!"

"He's going to kill us all eventually!"

Dream sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to block out the yelling all around him. The usually positive Skeleton Monster had to hold himself back from slamming his face onto the table he was sitting at repeatedly. All this yelling has been going on for _three hours_ , and no one was close to a suitable option or reasonable solution.

If only Ink would hurry up and get here already, Dream would be able to make this meeting less hectic. If only because then they'd have a focus and able to start the meeting in earnest. But, no. Ink just has to be over _three hours_ later. Dream hopes that it's because of something simple, and not because of destruction or something equally serious.

Listening to the yelling, it reminds him how much they relay on Ink. His was their leader and close friend. But if said leader and close friend doesn't hurry up then Dream was going to give him a few choice words because this was getting ridiculous unless he has a very good reason.

_'And, no Ink, creating a new AU is not a good enough excuse. Or that you got caught up in your new artwork.'_ Dream mentally sighed, thinking about all the excuses Ink has used. _'But those are better than saying he was in a fight.'_

Moving his hands from his face, Dream looked at the Skeleton Monsters around him. Using his destroyed AU as a meeting spot, mostly everyone was around or sitting at a large table. It was impossible for all the Monsters to be here of course, so only the originals came. If something was decided, then the originals can go tell their counterparts within the AUs that are copies of their own. It was still a tight fit, but it worked for the time being. It also helped that not every Original Skeleton Monster was in the AU. Only those who knew about RESETS, for whatever or however reason, was in the meeting. Made things easier in the long run.

Still didn't help with a arguing, yelling and drama that came with having a ton of people in one place though. At times, Dream wanted to scream as loud as he can and just throw his hands into the air.

But he couldn't do that. Not with the Destroyer killing millions, if not billions, at a time. Not with his brother still out there, causing havoc in the Multiverse.

_'Brother...'_ Dream silently sighed, closing his golden star shaped eye lights. Just thinking about his brother, Nightmare, brought so many emotions. _Negative_ emotions, mixing in with the positive, thus making bittersweet feelings come to life.

He could still remember when he and Nightmare lived in this AU, their relationship not as broken and shattered as it was now. If he thinks hard on it, he can still hear the village filled with life, everyone talking and going about their day. He doesn't understand why Nightmare would eat one of his own apples. To kill until there was nothing left in the AU. To destroy the very tree that gave them life.

The worst part is that Dream couldn't understand why Nightmare, his own brother, hates him so.

_'It doesn't matter now, does it?'_ Dream opened his eyes, looking at the still arguing Monsters all around him. _'All that matters is that I stop you, my Brother. Negativity is not something needed, and I can't allow you to rule the Multiverse. If only you could just stop...'_

If only it was that easy. Dream hated hurting his brother, but some things are needed to be done in order for the best of the Multiverse.

Thinking about his brother lead to thoughts about the Destroyer, the reason of this very meeting.

Error, the most murderous and evil Monster there is. The one who can destroy whole AUs with a flick of his finger. With a body count to his name higher than anyone can count. Error, who has been around longer than most in the broken AU, thus having more experience on his side when it comes down to fighting. Error, the one Ink has been fighting for so many years to save and keep the Multiverse safe. The one, who Dream himself has been fighting to keep everyone safe. Error, the one who might as well be the best fighter in the Multiverse.

Error, the who his brother _trusts_.

It wasn't hard to see, Dream knew Nightmare's tells even after his corruption. It made him feel bitter in ways he shouldn't feel when he thinks about it; How Nightmare trusts the Destroyer over him, his own brother. If he didn't know better, he would think Nightmare had romantic feelings for Error. But that was impossible.

Why would negativity feel something as positive as love after all? No, all that was left in Nightmare was LOVE.

Shaking off the bitter thoughts, Dream glanced around.

"-well I don't see you doing anything!"

"-lazy bastard!"

"I don't think that would work-"

Slumping down, Dream nearly gave into the impulse of slamming his face into the table.

_'Ink, please hurry up!'_

**\--------------------UNDERSWAP-01---------------------------**

Staring down at the burnt taco on a white glass plate, Swap had the urge to throw the whole dish at the wall. Let it shatter, and then maybe have a good cry.

But, if he did that, his brother, Stretch, would just ask too many questions that Swap doesn't want to answer if he found out about it. And seeing as the town would most likely hear him, and then tell his brother out of some misplace concern, that is exactly what would happen.

So, he resisted and looked away from the taco. Instead, he blankly looked around the house, starry blue eyes not as bright as they usually are.

It has been many, many years since Error had kidnapped him. Many years filled with RESETS, which he know remembers.

A thing his brother just loves to blame on Error.

Yet, Swap can't hate Error. Not when he recalls the way the taller Monster flinched away from those horrid voices that screamed out at him. Recalls Error telling him about the Multiverse, shattering his rose-tinted glasses, and bluntly saying the truth of the very foundation of the Multiverse.

No, Swap can't hate Error. How can he when Error is more of a brother to him than Stretch is.

Stretch treats him like a baby bones. Not even a little brother, which would still be insulting. Swap is not stupid, he's actually the older one. Swap raised Stretch, and the thanks he gets is being treated like a child. Sure, he's naive and likes to think the best in others, but he is not a child. He has the right to make decisions and choices and face the consequences of them. Yet, for all Stretch claims that he loves him, Stretch takes choices away from him without thought.

For all Error kidnapped him, Error had let Swap make choices and say whatever he wanted to. Before Error let him out when the Anti-VOID tried corrupting him, Error had treated him like the adult he is, yet still treated him like a younger brother. That fine line, Error had understood it more than Stretch does.

Stretch doesn't even really do anything either. For all his overprotective and hovering ways, Stretch rather just get drunk and let the day pass by. Everyday Stretch is home and not at Muffet's, and it's not during the time the human child comes by or does a run of some kind, he is either passed out drunk on the couch or at a different AU doing something else. 

Is it sad to say that Error, for how angry and insane he had been back then, had actually taken the time to knit, sew with him? To actually take the time to play with him, talk with him and watch other AUs, which might as well as been Error's version of TV shows, with him while his own blood brother doesn't?

Stretch, because of all the RESETS and maybe because of other reasons, has given up a long time ago. Long before Swap has started to remember RESETS and actually started to see that there is something wrong with Stretch - mentally and emotionally.

Yet, Error hasn't given up. For all the abuse, pain and everything that has happened to him, Error has not given up. Sure, he's not mentally sound, but who would be with his life? Error can still smile, can still go on. Or, he has been, the last Swap saw him. That had been years ago. Stretch makes sure that Error never comes around, makes sure that Swap never leaves the AU.

His dear brother has the whole AU watching him.

Controlling. That is what Stretch is.

When Error said he couldn't do something, he gave a valid reason. Once, Swap had tried to touch a one-sided portal that lead to a more gore filled AU. Error had stopped him, told him that if he touched it, he'd go inside that AU and get hurt more than likely. Not because he was kidnapped even, but because he'd get hurt or killed with no chance of coming back because of being outside the AU, and thus out of the RESETS.

When Stretch tells him not to do it, that's all he does and expects Swap to do it. Like a _good brother_.

_'More like a good doll or dog.'_ Swap frowned tightly, eyes glaring a hole into the wall. _'If I even go somewhere, he knows it because the others tell him. I can never change who I am!'_

There was no growth for him, not with Stretch forcing him to stay the same. As if nothing ever happened. As if he didn't know the truth.

As if he didn't know that Ink was the true reason Error must destroy. He knows that the human child, who they have nicknamed Bandy, is the one who makes the choice on killing the Monsters or not. The first fallen human, who he has nicknamed Swop, is the consequence to said actions.

And Stretch follows Ink without question. Stretch blames Swop, instead of Bandy, the one who makes the decision to kill everyone and then point the blame on someone else. Blames Error, when the very Creator is the one who is slowly killing off the Multiverse. Blames the scapegoats rather than the real culprits.

Now, to be fair, Swap could admit that no one has told Stretch about the truth. But, then again, even if told, would he even believe the truth? Stretch doesn't even want to see him change and throws a fit every time he even tries to break the mold he was forced in, Swap doesn't think he's ever going to stop using scapegoats as a means to to get the weight of his SINS off his back.

Swap could try though. He could try telling Stretch, but so much could go wrong. But, in the end, it came down to one thing......

Looking at his brunt taco on a glass plate, Swap had the urge to throw it at the wall, watch it shatter, and then have a good long cry.

But, like a _good brother_ , he resisted and got to work cleaning his **prison**. Picking up the plate, throwing away the taco, and then heading to the kitchen sink, Swap felt so _empty_ inside. Plastering a smile on his face, he tried to force the one thought in his mind that made him want to cry and laugh.

_'I don't believe in you anymore, Stretch.'_

**\---------------------------?????-----------------------------------**

**"inK, hAsn'T tHIS gONE oN LonG enouGh?"**

Glaring, Ink tightened his hold on his paint brush, the AU around him distorting.

Error sighed, watching dust swirl in the air. How he **loved** _destruction_ and fighting. How he **loved** the _rush_ of it all. How he **hated** being _forced_ to do it. **Hated** being forced to kill _children_ , innocents that didn't deserve any of this. Yet, needs are a must. Even if he would rather just go drop dead already.

**"It'S bEEN thE SAme THinG foR _yEaRS_."** Error scratched one of his many scars on his skull, making dust flack off of it. **"jUSt YoU anD mE, FigHTiNG uNTil ONE siDE RUNS oR WINs foR thE momENT."** Error stills, tilts his head, and wonders aloud. **"hoW lONG wILL thIS gO ON?"**

**_'How long until the Multiverse is too full? How long until I finally find a way to die? How long until this sick game of yours is done?'_** Was many questions Error left unsaid. There was no need to say them, not when asking them would do nothing. It was like talking into one ear hole and out the other with Ink.

"I'll never stop!" Ink finally growled out, shifting his feet as to get into a offensive fighting position. "As long as you keep destroying, I'll keep fighting until my last breath."

Ink can't and won't stop, not while Error was there, killing off his creations. So, he stood, ready and willing to fight until death if that is what it took. Even in this AU that was slowly, but surely, dying because of Error destroying the CODES of the AU.

To Error, Ink just looked like a martyr rising up to fight the 'great evil'. If only Ink hadn't interrupted him while he was destroying the CODES, then the AU would already be long gone and he'd be on his way to be screamed at. But, no. Only part of the CODES were destroyed, so the AU is slowly crumbling in on itself, dying off in a slow manner instead of the usual way.

Watching Error roll his eyes, Ink's own eyes turned red.

_'He's...'_ Ink's hands shook as he tried to hold himself back. _'He's **mocking** me! Mocking the pain, the death, the very destruction of this AU!'_

**"i DON'T waNt TO dEAl WiTh THis RIgHT nOW."** The glitching skeleton muttered to himself before speaking louder. **"thIS aU IS DEaD, NO mAttER whAT yOU DO."** With that said, Error make a portal into the Anti-VOID. **"aS lONg AS yoU CreaTE, I _muST_ DesTROy."** Error told Ink, stepping into the portal. **"iT's mY _jOB_ aftER aLL."**

"You sarcastic asshole!" Ink snapped, running, only to get to the portal too late. Error had already stepped in and the portal closed quickly behind him. The ground underneath him started to crumble, making Ink curse and make a portal for himself. There was no time to think right now, he had to get moving unless he wanted to die with the AU.

Diving into the portal, Ink could feel his SOUL shudder as the AU gave a last rumble.

When the portal closed, the entire AU finally dead fully. The destruction complete much to the Creator's misery and Destroyer's indifference.

UnderFell-35 was destroyed, and not coming back.

**\-------------------------------------DREAMTALE---------------------------------------**

"Ink, finally!" Dream nearly cried in joy at seeing his friend jump out of the portal. Finally, they could get this meeting on track! But, the joy died when he saw the blood on Ink. Slight injuries, clothes slashed in some places, and the Creator looked more than a little winded and angered. "....Ink?"

The Creator blinked, looking around as if seeing the Monsters and broken AU for the first time. He hadn't had any place in mind when he made the portal to escape the dying AU, but it seems he had chosen the place he was supposed to have gone to before he felt Error destroying another AU. But, when he saw everyone, something hit him.

\- **_"It'S bEEN thE SAme THinG foR yEaRS."_** -

Looking at all the faces in front of him, Ink slowly thought of something that could either doom them all, or save them all from the greatest threat in the Multiverse.

\- **_"jUSt YoU anD mE, FigHTiNG uNTil ONE siDE RUNS oR WINs foR thE momENT."_** -

"Ink?" Dream slowly questioned, taking a step closer to the frozen Creator and smaller skeleton. "Is everything okay?"

"I.....I have a plan." Ink stated in a daze, his SOUL feeling lighter yet like something or someone was squeezing it. "The only thing we haven't tried yet."

\- **_"hoW lONG wILL thIS gO ON?"_** -

_'Not for much longer, Error. I'll make sure of that.'_ Yet, for all that Ink believes and knows that he will make this happen no matter what....

Something inside of him _dreads_ it as well.

**\-----------------------------HIDDEN WORLD--------------------------------------**

"Look at my wonderful child~" Fate cooed out, dark/light/pale/colorful/white lips stretching in a smile. " **That** child might have caused a few injuries to Ink, but he'll be fine! He's so strong, isn't he my sibling?" Fate asked with a chuckle, glancing of their shoulder at their sibling.

Destiny tilted their head with a sweet smile. "Your child is certainly _something_ , my dear sibling."

"Isn't he?" Fate sighed out lovingly. "Look at all the lovely AUs he has made to fill up the space in the Multiverse. So colorful, so bountiful. The Multiverse is no longer so cold."

"Yet, it is almost too filled." Destiny couldn't help but point out, making Fate frown deeply. "I worry, my dear sibling."

"I know you do, Destiny. But, that is why I have forced that **thing** under my power and strings." Fate snorted darkly before chuckling. "With how I made the Anti-VOID, there is no chance of him not doing what I say. With him beaten and down, it's easier to drag him along his fate, no?" Turning away from Destiny, Fate hummed lightly, looking at all the red strings surrounding them. "With him broken, my true and only child can have all the fun he wants! Isn't that all parents want?"

Destiny gave a hum, and Fate laughed, pleased.

While Fate was distracted, Destiny turned their attention to the blue butterflies gently flying around them. Two certain butterflies, one bigger than all the others and one smaller than all the others, suddenly twitched and flapped their wings differently than before.

_'Soon, the hurricane will start.'_ Destiny found it amusing and ironic that with all the freedom Fate gives Ink, they don't realize that they let him choose his own fate in the basic of ways - making it his destiny. Sure, Fate has deemed it so that he is the creator. But everything else? That was his choice, making it his destiny. But, because of Fate, he hasn't gotten the consequences to his choices and actions.

Yet, soon, both Fate and Ink will have the first taste of the consequences they have built up over the many years. Maybe then, Ink will learn with Fate being distracted by everything else.

Error, on the other hand, will soon be free. Destiny could feel their very core, their SOUL, break at all the pain he goes through. All that pain will end though. Soon, the path that Destiny has tried to make happen will actually happen. There are many road blocks, many issues and problems will come alive on that road, but it is the one where Destiny can see Error being the most happy and loved in. While they might see the road and possible endings, they can't see it all.

It'll be as much as a journey for Error as it will be for themselves.

_'Soon, the time to act will come.'_ Destiny breathes in gently, smiling with real joy for the first time in a long time. _'I can hear the war drums beating; It is almost time, **my chosen child**.'_

**\------------------------------------------------------ANTI-VOID---------------------------------------------------**

**{Hey, jackass!}**

**{Why couldn't you just die already?!}**

**{Worthless piece of trash.}**

**{Child Murderer!}**

Error twitched as he tried to sew a new doll. It's red button eyes stared up at him as he tried to ignore the yelling and screaming that never stopped. He just wanted to try and have a break before he'd have to go destroy a few more AUs.

Destroying, how Error loves it. But, on the other hand, he hates it. No, he hates being _forced_ to do it. Fighting gets tiring, but he loves the rush of it. He just wants to destroy and fight on his own terms...

He wants to make his own _choices_. That is what it is boiled down to.

**{Nothing but a piece of shit, is what you are.}**

**{Friendless, loveless, just a piece of space that deserves nothing but LOVE!}**

Fate will never let that happen though. No matter how much Error craves freedom, he doesn't even know what freedom even is. What does freedom mean? To Error, it is just something he'll never have for many reasons. Two being his job he is forced to take, and because Ink will never stop this twisted game of his.

Fingers twitching, Error wonders if he should try a new suicide attempt later. He's ran out of ideas and he's done it all.... All but _one_ that is.

But, should he really try to do it? Even if it is the last option, the last thing he hasn't tried yet? Dying means leaving everyone to the mercy of Ink, who is more than likely to doom the whole Multiverse in the name of creation.

The again, should he ? Because, frankly, he just wants to-

**{FUCKING IDIOT! CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!}**

**{You're not pretty, you're not handsome, you're not smart, you're not interesting, you're not worth a single gold piece, let alone a spec of dirt. Less than worthless, less than nothing.}**

Putting his more darker thoughts to the back of his mind for now, Error chuckled and tried to ignore the pain from his many injuries. Tried to ignore the blood and dust that was tainting the doll he was making. It'll heal with time after all. If he can heal from someone ripping his bones off, he can heal from this.

He has to. There is no choice. Not with Fate's strings choking him into position and dragging him down the very road he'd never pick if he had that kind of freedom.

**"TElL mE soMEThING i DON't knOW."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we get some insight inside other characters' minds, feelings and thoughts, while also moving the plot along.
> 
> The reason I put focus on other characters is so that when their Warverse counterparts come into play, you can see just how different they are - even down to their basics. I can't do that for every character obviously, but enough to give you all a picture of how different they are when Warverse does come into the story. It also helps with showing how the characters may or may not evolve and change over time as the story goes on. It also shows that there are sides, a hundred if not more sides, to every memory and story. Shows that everyone feels and thinks something different on a subject than you do.
> 
> Okay, so character summery for this chapter here; Dream is close friends with Ink and has him on a pedestal, is jealous of Error and Nightmare's "relationship"(In which, I mean that Dream is jealous that Nightmare can be that close to someone)/trust in one another, and is more than ready to knock himself out because of the meeting for what to do about Error is going nowhere after three hours. 
> 
> Swap, over the years, has grown resentful of Stretch because of how he is treating him, is slowly starting to hate his life/his brother, misses Error a whole bunch, and is slowly loosing the light inside of himself because of it all.
> 
> Ink is stuck in an endless misunderstanding with Error about the reason for all the destruction, hates everything to do with the situation, and gains an idea that is going to be the start and end to everything he knows and had thought to be true.
> 
> Fate thinks everything is perfectly fine, loves how imaginative and creative Ink is, thinks that Ink is just perfect, thinks Error needs to be beaten down as to stay on the path - keep the fate he has - he is on, and enjoys watching it all as if they were little playthings for their pleasure.
> 
> Destiny's waiting is about over and they know this, mentally imagining all the pain they want to cause Fate, is feeling horrible about Error and his situation, and they are about ready to make their first and most important move.
> 
> Error is tired of everything, feeling conflicted on destroying for many reasons, very tired of Ink's and Fate's shit, he's hanging on a thin thread is about ready to snap, and just wants to be free from all of Fate's strings that are slowly choking him in ways no other Monster has done before.
> 
> So, yeah, fun times for everyone!....... Yay?
> 
> The reason there is no description on Fate and Destiny is because they tend to not think about how they look - as they can look like anything at any time. Also, side note, Fate and Destiny are not all powerful, they do have limits. Both sets, UM(Unstable Multiverse)!Fate and UM!Destiny, and War(Warverse)!Fate and War!Destiny, are not all powerful and this will show later on in the story. But, that doesn't mean they are not powerful and have tricks up their sleeves.


	4. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ad/b0/a0/adb0a07e44135c2c967566c14a865d7b.jpg
> 
> I do not own the picture or quote, they belong to their respectful owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, it was in between this quote, and a more serious one about wishing for something. I went with this one, because honestly, every time I read it, all I can see is my version of Fresh, who will be in this story at some point and doesn't use the name "Fresh", saying this. It's hilarious to me. I also thought it was appropriate in a way. Simba wanted to be king, so his dad got killed. Ink and others, well....yeah.
> 
> I might use the more serious quote in a later chapter though, so be looking forward to that picture greeting you all when you come in for that update/chapter. As I will most likely be aiming for the feels for that chapter if use that serious quote.

When Ink finally came in, saying he had a plan - one that they haven't tried yet and would most likely work, Stretch couldn't help but smile.

_'Finally....'_ Stretch thought to himself, giddy at what will happen. _'Finally, he'll be gone and my bro will be **safe**.'_

Error, the one who attacked, nearly destroyed his AU, and took his brother had to go. Stretch had to keep his bro safe, had to keep Swap safe from all the things and people that could harm him. Swap was too innocent, to naive to see the evil in others. And because of Error, Swap now recalled the RESETS - recalled his _deaths_. His sweet and cool bro doesn't deserve that. Luckily, Swap hasn't shown too many negative side effects from remembering RESETS.

But that doesn't mean there won't be some that crop up over time.

There was also the case of Swap having a case of Stockholm Syndrome. How else would Swap still care about that-that _thing_! There was no way that Error hadn't done horrible things to Swap, even if it is only words. Words can hurt more than physical wounds though, and Stretch knew that words are the one thing that hurt his bro the most. Error must have said such horrible things to him, said nothing but lies. While there are no physical wounds on Swap, there must be deep scars in his mind and SOUL because of that damn **monster**.

Stretch read up on Stockholm Syndrome when it was a Post-Pacifist Run without anyone being the wiser about it. One thing that stuck out to him was the cases where the victim ran back to their abuser. It matched up with Swap liking and having sympathy for that _no-good murderer_.

So, Stretch made sure that the other Monsters, no matter what run it is, watch over his bro when he's not there to do it himself. Better to make sure that Swap isn't about to run off and get himself hurt or worse, and to make sure that Error himself didn't come in for a surprise visit to try anything while he was gone. Besides, Swap is safer in UnderSwap, and it's not like he would want to go anywhere else. He has all he'll need in the AU and all their friends in the AU can watch over him. Swap knows this.

His bro is the coolest like that, he _understands_. Stretch doesn't have to worry about that, Swap knows he's only doing it because he cares and wants him safe. All those changes that happened after Error took him are a given, Stretch has noticed how down in the dumps Swap has been, but once Error is gone, Swap will go back to the way he should be. With Error gone, there will be no more worries, no more fear. Swap will be safe, happy and more importantly, back to normal.

He always wished Error was gone, and he knows that Swap has that same wish deep down. Even if his bro would never say it. Swap is just too kind to do that.

So, with Ink's new plan, whatever it is, he'll make it work if it is the last thing he does. It's all for his bro after all, someone who has given Stretch so much. And once Error is gone, Swap will be so overjoyed. Maybe he'll even forget about the RESETS. one less worry off Stretch's mind if that happens.

With all that in mind, Stretch leaned back in his chair, and gave all his full attention onto the meeting at hand for the first time since coming into the broken DreamTale with only one thought in his mind.

_'I wish Error could just die already, then there would be so many less worries.'_

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"My plan is simple. I'm actually shocked that we never thought about it before."

Comic, as the original and first Sans, was one of the few not created by Ink. He had a lot of sway, so he knew whatever he said about this plan would effect a lot of others and would make it or break it.

At times, Comic wishes that Ink never showed up. He has no idea where Ink came from or how he even is alive, but all he knows is that a lot of insanity came with him. Sure, RESETS had been going on longer than he has even knew Ink, yet this type of insanity isn't something he can just ignore.

Yet, with all cons came pros. With Ink creating, it gave him friends who _understand_ his pain. Understand why he is lazy, understand why he just would rather give up at times, understands why he is so tired. And for that, it is worth the cons in his book.

Even if one of those cons is a Skeleton Monster, who Ink has admitted to not creating, who wants to destroy the whole Multiverse for whatever fucked up reason.

If Ink can just show up, than others can. Just look at Error and Fresh, that 90's nightmare of a parasite, as proof.

"The plan is for everyone to attack Error at once." Ink declared this grimly, and Comic knew why.

It was a given that a lot were going to die if they went with that plan. They might overwhelm Error, have quantity, but Error does have quality. The Destroyer has experience on his side. While they have Ink, Ink is not a killer like Error is. It wouldn't shock Comic if Error knew nothing but killing, and that would give the monster of Monsters an edge unlike any other.

"Where would this _surprise attack_ happen at, hmm?" Someone asked aloud. Comic turned his attention to the person asking, seeing it was Lust. The lust Monster was leaning on the table, raising a brow at Ink in question.

"I could make a small world. Not a huge one, like a whole AU, but one big enough and simple enough for a fight this scale." Ink answered, looking like he was thinking hard on it.

"Okay, that's one concern answered." Lust then leaned back, and Comic had a feeling Lust was not all too happy with this plan. Comic could admit to feeling the same, if only because he knew that many lives were going to be lost if it even worked that far. "Now, just how are we going to get him to that world? Error seems to attack where he _wants_ to. No set order or pattern to be seen. And what about Nightmare and his gang, Fresh too?"

"What do you mean?" Dream asked sharply back. Comic couldn't help but wince. Nightmare was always a touchy subject with Dream for obvious reasons.

"I _mean_ , what if they decide to show up for whatever reason and help Error?" Lust asked back with a glare. "Nightmare is for sure not going to side with us, neither is his gang. Fresh, he's a toss up, but you have to admit that he likes Error better than anyone in this AU. Even if it is only because he likes annoying him the most out of all of us."

"We can send a few groups to distract them!" Ink cut in before Dream could answer. Most likely knowing that it would go into an argument over the plan and Nightmare. Comic couldn't blame either side, and frankly, he would like answers to those concerns as well. "We have enough Monsters to do it. One huge group to fight Error, one for Nightmare and his gang, and another for Fresh. With all of them distracted, they can't get to one another even if they somehow knew one was in trouble."

"And for the other question?" Red suddenly spoke up, grinning sharply. It always amazed Comic how different he and his counterparts were. Red surely had the edgy look down, especially with those sharp teeth and one gold tooth. While Lust had the lust down packed, which honestly freaks and disgusts him a bit. Silently he wonders why Ink even created UnderLust sometimes. "Just how are you goin' to get him to go to the world, instead of another AU?"

"Error seems to attack the newer AUs before they can even get to a certain point." Ink hummed, looking saddened. Comic knew he was thinking about all the AUs lost over the years, it was hard not to. "With the world being newer, he's more likely to attack it. Even if it is not much, that's all we have to make it work."

With that, talking overtook everything. All Monsters trying to say one thing and talk over one another. Comic watched the arguing with a lazy stare. Taking in the ones who were for it, ones who were on the fence, and ones who were dead set against it.

On one hand, this plan could fail. _Fail hard_. 

Attacking the Monster that could destroy whole AUs with a few flicks of his finger is not something a sane person does. Others will die in this attack, a good chance of everyone dying once it came down to it. There was also the case of someone coming in to help Error, if the groups fail in fighting and distracting them. Fail, as in dying more than likely, or worse. It could also fail before the plan even starts, by Error not even going to the world that Ink makes up.

But, on the other hand, there was a chance of this plan working and _succeeding_.

Oh, people will die no matter what, but there is a chance that they will get rid of Error once and for all. Comic has never heard of Error fighting off a huge group before. An AU's worth of Monsters and people, yes, but not anything over that. They might be able to overwhelm him, even with his experience in fighting and killing on his side.

Even a army of ants can kill an elephant.

_'I wish that this so called Destroyer never even existed. Life would be so much simpler then.'_ Comic mentally sighs. _'But, at least with this plan, there's a chance of making sure that he'll never be a problem again.'_

With that, Comic leaned forward on the table, gaining attention.

"I say we go for it."

**\------------------------------------------------------**

Ink sighed in relief. With Comic's agreement, the others followed him. The plan was a go, now all that was left was to pick out the three armies, make the world, and wait for Error to show up after making some backup plans if everything goes south.

He didn't want to think about the percentage of it all going beyond south. So south that it's north.

_'I really hope I'm not leading everyone to their deaths.'_ Ink shuddered at the very thought. But, this is all he had, all they haven't tried before. It has to work, because if not, than they have nothing else. They have to make it work, even if it is the last thing they do.

Next to Ink, Dream was watching his close friend think. He didn't know how to feel about this plan. Not when Nightmare was involved. Because there is no telling how Nightmare will react when everything is said and done.

Well, he knows that if they all fail and are alive to see it, Nightmare would either take advantage of it, laugh in all their faces, or kill them all while they are weak. Maybe all three if he's feeling adventurous and ambitious.

Then again, Error is just an ally to Nightmare. While Nightmare seems to trust Error to an extent, Dream knew his brother even after all these years. Surely he has thought up some plans to get rid of Error, just in case. It would be a thing Nightmare would do now that he is corrupted and tainted.

"Reaper will have to be in the group attacking Error." Dream jolted out of his thoughts, turning his attention to his close friend, Ink. Ink was in deep thought, talking just loud enough for Dream to hear but not the others - who were talking to one another about this whole plan.

"Reaper can't kill Error." Dream pointed out, recalling how shocking it was to find out that even one of the grim reapers of the Multiverse could not kill Error. "His touch does nothing and he can't seem to reap his SOUL."

"Yes, but he is one of our best fighters." Ink shot back, tilting his head to look up at Dream. "While we are aiming to....to _kill_ Error, we can't just rely on numbers to win. He has experience fighting, and well, Reaper has experience fighting as well. For different reasons of course, but we need Monsters who can fight better than the average Monster fighting against the demon child. We don't need Reaper to reap Error's SOUL, we need him to actually fight along side the group to kill him."

"Reaper is in the 'Error' group then." Dream nodded in agreement after seeing Ink's thought process.

"You will also be in the group." Ink told Dream, only to quickly go on when it looked like the positive skeleton was going to argue. "I know you want to try and talk sense into Nightmare, but it is not the time for that. We have to focus on the goal; Taking out Error. We can focus on Nightmare another time. I need you to be at your best for this fight...it may be the last one if all things go south. With your magic, we can make this work!"

Looking at Ink's beaming face, Dream smiled back hesitantly.

_'He's right, there are more important things to worry about right now.'_ Dream's mind whispered to him. _'Don't you trust Ink? He knows best. After all, Error is more dangerous than Nightmare, he needs to be stopped right now, not later. Are you really going to let down Ink? Your best friend and the one who is giving up so much to protect the Multiverse?'_

_'Ink's right.'_ Dream mentally sighed before nodding in agreement with Ink. Once Error is gone, Dream knew that everything would be better. There will be more chances to get through or stop his brother when Error is finally gone. "You're right, Ink. I...I just wish that it was different with Nightmare....like how it used to be, before he went insane. But, with Error gone, it will be one step closer to making my dream come true."

Ink chuckled, nodding along. "Yeah." He agreed, turning his head to look at all the Monsters gathered. "One step closer to making so many wishes come true...."

Error had to go, Ink knows this. He's seen the level of destruction Error has caused throughout the years. He's the reason that some AUs, such as FlowerTale, are gone. While Ink could remake the ones that were killed off, copies and all, he can't. Not when he knows that Error will just destroy them all again. With Error gone, a threat over all their heads will be gone.

Error, the monster, the one who most of the Multiverse wished never existed. Mostly for the reason that Error is the one who threatens the whole Multiverse. It'll all end fine, it has to. Because if Ink is wrong.... No, that's impossible. He can't be wrong so there's no use thinking about it.

Besides, Ink, himself, wished that Error never existed.

For many reasons he never wants to say or admit aloud.

**\----------------------------------HIDDEN WORLD-----------------------------------------**

"It seems your child is planning something." Destiny hummed, looking at their sibling. "I do not see it working."

_-Hook-_

"It hinges on _it_ coming to the small world my dear child makes." Fate recalls, frowning in thought.

_-Line-_

"Your child's plan is going to fail." Destiny absentmindedly thinks aloud. "Error will not go to destroy such a small world. He'd rather just destroy a bigger AU, as that takes up more space. Especially as the world will not grow, like an AU does."

"Ah!" Fate gasped at that, eyes going wide.

_'Sinker.'_ Destiny grimly thought to herself. While this gives them the chance to make their plan go further, they knew it was going to hurt their chosen child. No parent wants their child hurt, even if it is to save them from something even more painful.

"I'll just have to help him along then." Fate started to laugh. " _It_ will be humble after the plan. It's not like that _thing_ can die after all! Another lesson!" Fate then sighed sweetly, looking proud. "My child sure does love his games, doesn't he? I wish he could have all the fun he'd want, but needs are a must, right?"

"I suppose." Was all Destiny said before they started to walk away.

While turned and once alone, tears started to fall from their eyes while their SOUL hardened in resolve and sorrow.

_'I wish you never had to go through all this pain, my dear child.'_

**\-----------------------------------------ANTI-VOID---------------------------------------------------**

**{GOOD FOR NOTHING!}**

**_'I wish all this would stop!'_**

He couldn't see. 'ERROR' signs clouded his sight as he glitched wildly.

**{LITTLE BASTARD DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE A SOUL!}**

**_'I wish someone who help me!'_ **

Clawing at his face, he could feel the dust and blood falling from his wounds. But he paid it no mind, nothing could taint him further than he already is.

**{HEARTLESS CHILD MURDERER!}**

**_'I wish I could leave this prison!'_ **

Giving out a choked whimper, he curled up into a ball, slamming his head onto the ground. Most likely giving himself a new crack in his skull in his efforts to silence the never stopping screaming.

**{TAINTED MONSTER, NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT YOU!}**

**_'I wish someone would answer when I call!'_ **

Clinching his hands into fists, he stopped slamming his head into the ground. He could feel the blood pouring out of his bones, most likely making his already tattered clothing even dirtier.

**{YOU MUST DESTROY FOR THE BALANCE! YOU MUST KILL FOR THE BALANCE!}**

**_'I....I wish I could stop caring....'_ **

Taking in a deep breath, he slowly uncurled himself. Bones cracked and creaked as he moved, some breaks in the bones growing from the movement. Yet, he paid it no mind. It'll heal sooner or later. None of it matters.

_None of it._

**{ALL YOU ARE GOOD FOR IS DESTRUCTION!}**

Looking at the blood on the endless white ground in front of him, Error chuckled brokenly as his sight slowly came back to him.

**"9 239198 9 23119 4514."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stretch misunderstands, takes over protection to a whole new, and more than a little worryingly, level, and more than likely has some issues.
> 
> Comic misunderstands, thinks the plan is either going to tank or work but also thinks there is no other option, and knows he has issues but is glad that there are others that understand said issues.
> 
> Ink misunderstands, thinks everything will work out once everything is said and done, and refuses to even entertain the thought that Error is more than a monster/killer for his own sanity's sake while having conflicting feelings overall.
> 
> Dream misunderstands, thinks he knows his own brother even after all the crap that went down in their past and brotherhood when he really doesn't know him at all anymore, is putting Ink on a high pedestal, and thinks that everything will be smooth sailing with Error gone.
> 
> Meanwhile, during all that, Error has a panic attack and is so close to just being fully done.
> 
> Really, the only one not misunderstanding anything is Destiny in this story, as even Error thinks Ink knows about the balance... So misunderstandings for nearly everyone, yay!
> 
> I wanted to get a good amount out before posting this book up so that everyone can see the changes as we go throughout the first four chapters, and also seeing how in a basic sense, it's the same. 
> 
> Error is forced into a role he doesn't want for multiple reasons, Fate is a bitch, Destiny just wants their child safe and is willing to damn a Multiverse to get what they want, Ink doesn't know the truth, and a whole bunch of side-plots and misunderstandings galore! Basics are the same, I'm just changing up the characters, the complicated parts, and everything else - maybe. We'll see. 
> 
> Don't worry, there will be more time in the Unstable Multiverse even as the story goes on, and there will be flashbacks and interaction for the characters in the Unstable Multiverse. Error will also have flashbacks about Monsters he knew in the UM and talk/think about them as well when he gets into Warverse.
> 
> I have not yet decided on the pairing for Error yet. I'll let you all know when I do. And, of course, there are going to be background relationships - of the romantic, platonic and family kind. After all, relationships come in all sizes and flavors and when someone says they're relationship is going great or their relationship has become bitter, it doesn't always mean romantic.
> 
> In any case, I hope you all enjoyed it so far and will stick around for the many more chapters to come! I know it's a change and that some might not like that I am doing this, but I am happy with this and wanted to do this. Having said that, I'd be happy to hear all your thoughts and can't wait to read all your comments!
> 
> "9 239198 9 23119 4514." translates to "I wish I was dead.". It's a number code. 9 = I, 23 = W, 9 = I again, 19 = s, 8 = h, and so forth.


	5. The Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because so many people have been asking, some of the motivation and inspiration that helped me make this story, as well as the older version of it as well, is from another story by oOJayWolfOo on AO3.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297463
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait - was working on many stories at the same time. I pushed my Undertale stories back because I used to concentrate fully on them (or mostly on them as I did get ideas for my other stories and did work on them when I could), but my main concern was on my Undertale stories. And I was worried about becoming burned out - about Undertale I mean. I was worried about coming to not love Undertale like I do because of how much time I spent on all of it, burning out my want to write about the fandom as a whole. So, I concentrated on my other stories that had to do with other fandoms for a while - although, I did of course work on my Undertale stories when I was struck by an idea or inspiration for the story, not as much as I would have liked but I did. But, I am back in business with Undertale! I hope you all are excited as me! I'm not going to lie, I have a lot of stories, and I do have a life that can be busy at times, so updates will be slow for all my stories most likely, but I am more than happy to get to writing on this.
> 
> I hope this update was worth the wait too.
> 
> Now, when I start getting to Warverse - there will be spoilers for my other story "The Guardian Of The Abyss" in this story once I start using Warverse. Spoilers for the the characters, their magic, past, the Multiverse as a whole, and things like that. Not the plot of that story or anything, for obvious reasons, as this story also counts as an AU story for TGotA, but the characters and the Multiverse - Warverse - will be spoiled a bit or more than a bit. This is just a heads up in case anyone wants to know before hand.
> 
> And, just a fun fact about Error(Erratum); He is one of the tallest Sans in his Original Multiverse - which, I have been calling Unstable Verse, short for Unstable Multiverse, just to make it easier and shorter. Only a few skeletons beat him in height - and usually, they are the very tall skeletons, like the Bara!Skeletons. In fact, he is taller than some Papyruses and G!Sanses. Not all of them, but he is in no way short.
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that Erratum is one of my versions of Error, meaning, he is not canon!Error. I say this so no one starts talking/arguing about how his magic should work or how many tongues he should have. Erratum is not canon, therefore, he works differently. Just, keep this in mind, please.
> 
> With that out of the way; Let's start this chapter!
> 
> (Oh, but before that - I'm going to have a announcement in the very end notes! So be sure to read them if you want some exciting news~!)

"Alright, everyone with their group?" Ink called out, eyes roaming over the grim and serious faces before him.

It has taken about three weeks, but everything was finally in place. Now was the time to see if everything would pan out the way they hoped it would.

Three groups were in front of him, made up of various Sanses and Papyruses. All of them the ones who know about the RESETS and about the various evil they must face. All of them, ready to face the true evil that is within their home to save their Multiverse.

Looking to the group on the right, with Dance in the front, Ink looked to them. Mostly filled with faces of copies, It wasn't the largest group, but that was for a reason.

"Dance, your group is going to go _distract_ Fresh." Ink explained once more, face grim. "It is not a fight to the death, if it looks like everything is going south, then _get out of there_. We only need him distracted long enough that he doesn't notice what is going on with Error."

"We'll do what it takes." Dance said seriously, face set like stone. A yell of agreement came from behind him. This was the only thing left to truly stop the destruction they face.

Holding back a sad sigh, mentally praying that it wouldn't take a price no one wants to play, Ink turned to the group on the left. In front of the group was Color, who looked grim. Both skeletons shared a nod, they both knew that this might be the last time they see each - might be the last time they see anyone.

Nightmare and his gang was no joke. If Error wasn't such a huge threat, if Error never existed, then Nightmare would be the one this plan would be for.

"Do what you need to." Ink settled on saying, his voice grave. "Don't hesitate. While you only need to distract them, do what you have to. Do not pull any punches, because they won't either. Get out, run, if you have to. While Fresh might 'play' with his victims, Nightmare and his gang will not. Keep in mind that more could show at any moment, Nightmare's gang is not limited to his inner circle after all."

Not even Ink would want to face all the Horror!Sanses. It all the more showed Ink that he needed to end this as fast as he could. The longer it takes to get Error, the longer it puts everyone in danger; In more ways than one.

_'This is a suicide plan.'_ Ink thought to himself, it made him want to cry and tell everyone the plan is off. But, he can't. This is the only way left, it _has_ to work.

Turning to the group in the middle - well, it was more like an _army_ than a group.

It was filled to the brim with copies, originals, pretty much anyone who was willing. In the front stood both Dream and Reaper.

"We're about to have the fight of our life." Ink slowly said, eyes going hard. "Not all of us will come back alive. If anyone wants to back out now, do so now." No one moved. Seeing this, Ink took in a shuddering breath before steeling himself. "Error is called The Destroyer for a reason. He can take on whole AU's. But, not once, has he ever fought more than one AU's worth of Monsters. Hasn't fought more than one AU's worth of _Judges_. This is our chance, our _only_ chance, to make sure that he never touches another one of our AU's - our homes, families, friends and loved ones, ever again!"

"Even if we die today, then, we at least will take him down with us!" All the Monsters in front of Ink started to grin at this. Even Ink himself felt light at this, yet, also felt like his SOUL had a stone in it, weighing it down. "Even if we die today, we will save our Multiverse! With Error gone, the Multiverse will have a future, it will grow, it will be safer, and everyone in it will be all the more safe! This is our chance to save what we have, could have, and will have! Let's show this Destroyer that even ants can kill an elephant!"

Cheers went up, making Ink grin happily. Yet, in his SOUL, he felt.... _wrong_. Placing a hand on his chest, right over his SOUL, Ink wondered what was wrong. Was this a sign that everyone was going to _fail_?

"Come on everyone, let's do this!" Dream called out, forcing Ink back into the present. Blinking, Ink nodded to everyone.

Soon, the three groups were separated further - portals opening up before them.

With grim, determined faces, they started marching.

And, in another place, Fate started pulling some strings just as the first Monster took a step through the portal.

_[Never knowing that soon, their strings would snap and control over the one they need most will be lost forever.]_

**\--------------MOBTALE-05----------------**

Dance, as one of the least laziest Sanses around, was picked for this mission based on that fact alone. He knew it, and he knew the reasons for why this was.

It was a well known fact that most Sanses, or those taking the place as the Judge, didn't have the best stamina. It came with having just one HP. Of course, there were exceptions.

Too bad for them all, most of those exceptions were on the opposing side. It's common knowledge when Dance thought about it; Nightmare gained a good power-up boost from the negativity around him. Horror was already so used to hunger pains, starvation, malnutrition, that being tired doesn't stop him at all when in a fight. Cross has a piece of human **DETERMINATION** in him, that says enough on it's own and that's not counting his own stamina. Killer has so much **LOVE** to power him up. The same with Dust as well.

Fresh, the one he was leading a small group/army to face, wasn't known for being lazy at all. If Dance could compare Fresh's energy and stamina to something, it would most likely be a mix of the worst sugar high you could ever have and some sort of energizing fever dream or hyper hallucination from the worst kind of drug you could ever take. There is no explaining Fresh honestly, but Dance knows that there is no out lasting Fresh - he truly doesn't even think Ink could outlast the brightly colored Monster.

Error alone could destroy whole AU's for days at a time, not stopping or pausing as he killed and fought, not stopping even when he was hurt. Dance once saw the Destroyer fight against Ink and Dream with both arms broken. The Monster didn't even hesitate to just use his legs, feet, and every piece of him to fight back until he could get away.

While Dance wouldn't admit it aloud, he's impressed with the evil side's stamina. He couldn't help it, stamina is a very attractive thing in DanceTale. It means you can last longer in a dance off, or just lasting longer in a dance in general. He, at random times, wonders what kind of dances they would show - what songs their SOULS would sing as they danced in tune with it.

But then he shakes those thoughts away. There is no need to wonder about that. Not when those very Monsters were either trying to kill the whole Multiverse, rule it, or just cause pain for fun. Or all of the above in some cases.

All that matters now is making sure that the very Monsters that he is leading lasts long enough for Ink's army to get the job done. This was their only chance, their last resort, to get rid of the biggest evil, the biggest and baddest Monster, and their last chance to truly make sure that they can live in peace.

_'Well......'_ Dance sighs heavily, standing in front of the group as the portal behind them closes, watching Fresh brush dust off of himself. That explains why the Sans from this AU didn't come to the meeting. He must have been fighting off Fresh as Fresh went about his way to kill everyone in the city - and most likely surrounding cities just because he could. _'Not true peace. Still will have the others to deal with. But more peaceful than what we have now.'_

Holding back a flinch when suddenly Fresh's head snaps to look at them all, Dance had to hold back a shiver. The sunglasses over the other's sockets had exclamation points, before they turned into colorful smiley faces. A happy, bright and cheerful grin grew and overtook the brightly, neon, colored Skeleton Monster.

Although, Dance had doubts that Fresh was just another Skeleton Monster. No one should look so happy and cheerful, but feel so _dangerous and deadly_.

"Wassup my bruhs?" Fresh asked before gesturing all around him. "You're late to the party dawg! It was so radical! Radically fun that is! You should have seen that unrad mob bro **struggle**." Fresh chuckled, pushing up his shades nonchalantly. Dance had to hold up a hand to make sure no one made any sudden movements when the group behind him started to rumble and grumble in anger. 

"Whats with all this unrad hate bros? Just doin' the Multiverse a favor! You have to chill bro. Don' you know that **kills** bruh?" Fresh tilted his head in confusion, but Dance knew it was fake.

"Well....." Dance mentally prayed that they would all come out of this alive, slowly putting down his hand. There was no real good way to start this. And he had a feeling that there will be no good ending to this mission. But, if Ink's group wins, then death will be worth it. Because it means his AU, everyone else's AU will be safe from the number one threat. With that in mind, Dance lifted his head and gave a smile, eye flaring up. "Fresh, do you want to **D A N C E ?** "

Once the words left Dance, the group took that as their sign to let loose and start doing whatever they can to do what needs to be done.

Rushing forwards, war cries filled the air.

Fresh watched them all come with his head still tilted.

Then, he righted it. A smirk playing at his lips.

Tilting forward, his shades slipped down. Showing one normal eye light, the other in the shape of a upside down heart, purple magic leaking from both eye sockets.

"Ah, bruh, you should'a told me why you were showing all that unradical hate to me!" Opening his arms, as if waiting for a hug, Fresh laughed. "You're all just wanting some **LOVE** in return!"

Screams, yells, and laughter filled the air.

Dance held himself as firm as he could during the dust chaos. Noticing that Fresh was just playing with them all. The colorful Monster was in a playful mood, and for that Dance was grateful.

While a playful Fresh meant more pain, it also meant that they were less likely to die right off the bat. It gave them a longer time limit to distract Fresh for before they had to try and make a run for it. They would have to just play Fresh's game until he got bored. There was a chance of most of them making out of this alive.

For that, Dance will thank everything for that **mercy**.

_[He might not know it now, but Dance will silently think to himself one day that maybe it would have been an **true** act of **mercy** if Fresh killed them all during that mission.]_

**\----------------HORRORTALE-01----------------**

_'Just my luck that Nightmare and his inner circle would be having a meeting in the Original Horrotale.'_ Color mentally cursed, frowning sternly as he lead his group as quietly as he could through the unsettling snowy forest that covered part of the AU's Underground.

Almost any other AU under Nightmare's control or influence would have been better. Any Horrortale was dangerous on it's own, _deranged insanity_ and _starving_ doesn't make for the best Monsters. But one that held Nightmare and his inner gang too? The main members with the copy Horrortale!Monsters just a call away?

If there wasn't a lot riding on this, Color would have made the large group behind him turn right back around after making a portal to somewhere safer. Not that it's saying much there, as just about anywhere would be safer.

Thinking about it all, it's the knowledge that he's just leading so many to their deaths that made him want to turn back.

But if they do, that just means the death of the whole Multiverse. Error must be stopped, and if that means leading himself and others to their very potential, most likely going to happen, deaths? Then so be it.

_'For the Multiverse.'_ Color mentally vowed to himself, taking in a deep breath - and regretting it when all he could smell was death, copper from the blood stained trees and snow, and dust.

Then a voice cuts through the silent death all around them like a knife.

"If I was you, I'd turn back. Or don't, more **LOVE** for me."

Freezing for one moment, Color quickly jerked around only to see Dust and Killer coming out from behind some trees right in front of them. Twitching, Color couldn't help but chuckle. Of course they would notice a large group coming in uninvited into one of their AU's. Of course Nightmare would notice a huge group coming into one of his domains.

Color just lead his group into a trap.

But, in the end, it didn't matter.

Either way, he was leading his group for the fight of their lives. Most likely the last fight of their lives. Of his own life. They just brought the fight to them. Made his life a bit easier in a way. And, well, Color never claimed not to be on the lazy side of things.

Looking at the two in front of him, ignoring the shifting Monsters behind him, Color's eyes, as always, slowly slid to Killer.

Dark sockets stared back, black lines coming out of them, looking like inky tears in a way. Color could only wish that Killer had taken his hand all those times he offered it. The other didn't need to keep getting his feelings pushed back by Nightmare, didn't deserve to have his SOUL tampered with at all - he didn't deserve that. No one did.

Yet, no matter how many times he opens his hand, holds out his arms open, Killer just laughs and goes in for a kill. Does he not see that Color just wants him to get better? To be free from Nightmare and the others? To see that he deserved to feel and have his SOUL back to normal? Killer didn't need to take such abuse, yet he didn't realize it.

Color honestly thinks that everyone on Nightmare's side doesn't see that. But Color can see that Killer is the most savable - the one that deserved to be saved the most. Dust was already far too gone in his hate and lust for love. Horror in his hunger and insanity. Nightmare in his negativity and need for power.

Even Fresh, who wasn't really on a side when it came down to it but seemed to like annoying Error and Nightmare a lot more than any others, was too gone in whatever fresh hell was going on in his mind. 

Error too is long gone in his need for destruction and violence. He was from the start, and he always will be.

Color shudders, not wanting to know how Fresh or Error tick. He didn't even want to know how Nightmare ticks - he'd leave that up to Dream and Ink. Why bother trying to understand insanity anyway?

Yet, for some reason, he sees that Killer wasn't like the rest. He can see Killer wasn't insane. He wasn't like the others that surrounded him. Maybe he just wants to help another before they lost too much? Or was it something more? Color didn't want to admit it, but.....

No. It didn't matter right now.

Now it seemed it was far too late. Unless both lived, Color wouldn't have another chance to try and convince Killer to change sides; to accept his always hand.

_'That just means I have to make sure I come out alive then.'_ Color thought with a rueful smirk. Shifting his feet, tensing for a fight when he felt the negativity in the air grow.

The so-called king of Negativity was on his way.

"One warning." Killer stated with a wide grin that made Color eye snap to him.

"One last chance." Color offers instead. Killer understands the offer, but he just laughs like always. It was a cruel laugh, mocking him.

"No." Killer chuckles darkly, lifting his knife up. Dust laughs insanely, mixing in with the dark chuckles, eyes starting to glow as he lifts a hand, the ground starting to shake as bones starting coming up.

"Same." Color sadly smiles, wishing that for once, Killer would say yes.

Then, the shadows grow. The cold growing.

Color knew what this meant - and he could only pray that Horror hasn't already raised the alarm to have his copies come rushing in. Yet, he knew it was a fruitless prayer. Nightmare wasn't stupid.

So, with a heavy SOUL, Color rushed forward, colorful magic surging. The many calls and sounds of others doing the same right after him.

Maybe, if both survive, Color will finally be able to save Killer.

_[Not knowing, that later, he'll be one of the many that need to be saved from the worst thing of all before it kills the whole Multiverse; ignorance.]_

**\----------------------ANTI-VOID-------------------------**

**{HEY, ASSHOLE, GET TO WORK!}**

**_'Should have known that my break wouldn't have lasted that long.'_** Error sighed harshly, wanting nothing more than to take the knitting needles in his hands and stab them through his skull in an effort to kill himself. But he knew it wouldn't work - he tried that many times before, and if it hasn't worked after the 568 times, then it wouldn't work now.

Still doesn't stop him from hoping and wishing though.

**{Hey, worthless glitch! One AU's about to touch another~!}**

Jerking his head up from where he sat in the endless white, he stared up at the various strings that held SOULS, dolls, and puppets above him. Error didn't want to think that Ink would be stupid enough to set off the end of the Multiverse, but he has about done just that multiple times with creating so much.

Shivering, Error quickly put down the knitting needles and scarf he had been working on. There was no time to waste. Not when the Multiverse was on the line.

Although.......should he really-

**{Hahaha! You're going to fail! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO FAIL!}**

**{YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH! GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW AND GET TO DESTROYING!}**

**{Yeah, it's all your good for anyway.}**

**_'Right.....not allowed.'_** Error stood up, fists shaking in suppressed anger and frustration. That's what it boils down to, isn't it?

For Error, there were no choices.

Not when Fate was in control, dragging him along while strangle him with her strings.

Following the tugging sensation, Error created a glitching portal to the newest creation of The Creator. Shaking off some of the lingering dust and dried blood off of him, not getting it all off but that's fine, Error started his way to the portal.

But, before he put even one finger through it - a whisper passed by him.

Pausing, Error started to laugh. The glitched laughter filled the air.

_{~I'm sorry. Please be-O--y--m--Ch---!~}_

**"i'LL bE oKAY?"** Error laughed, putting a hand on his forehead as tears gathered in his eye sockets. **"iS thAT WhaT YOU WaNt mE to SAy?"**

After a few seconds, he was able to force himself to stop laughing at the hilarity of it all. He truly has snapped - gone further into insanity at the thought alone that one of the many Voices would say anything like that. Never mind actually wanting that or apologizing for their words. Besides, why would they even want them to say that?

In the end, he'll never be okay.

Wiping away the few stray tears, Error, in his torn and dirty clothing, with his cracked and scarred body and SOUL, stepped through the portal.

_[Having no idea that truly, this was the beginning of the end, yet not the end of a beginning.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm excited to get it out and start working as much as I can on this story, along with my other Undertale ones.
> 
> No one has any idea of what is to come by doing this plan. Misunderstandings are still happening, and will continue to do so. And of course, these Misunderstandings are going to lead to something that almost all thought they wanted. Lol, but you know what they say about assumptions, right?
> 
> I'm not going to lie, still have no idea on the pairings for this story. It's just that my Warverse characters are very different in personality - especially when compared to the old Multiverse that Erratum fell into in the old version of this story. We'll see later on in the story. And please don't worry, Null and Void will be in this story.
> 
> Now, for the announcement!
> 
> After thinking long and hard, I have decided that I am going to rewrite "Twisted"! I hope that everyone understands, and don't worry, I won't take the old one down even when I post up the rewrite, I understand that many love the story and still enjoy it.
> 
> It's just, looking back in the story, there's not a lot of world building - or, not enough for me. I want to make Twistedverse - the Multiverse of "Twisted" - different and unique. After all, the Multiverse doesn't run on the usual 'Creation VS Destruction", instead it's 'Creation VS Chaos', two different things. This should, could, and will effect the Multiverse as a whole in multiple ways. Not just in the AU's, but for the Monsters and people living in it as well. I want to add more character to it, more world building, just more in general. I want to make it better, longer, and....just more.
> 
> Again, I hope that everyone understands. It's exciting for me, because I can't wait to start on the rewrite and go to town on it. Build it up like I did with this one - by that, I mean get into the characters' heads, personality, and the reasons, if they have any, for why they tick and do what they do. After all, there is not just one side to the story, there are hundreds. And a Multiverse is just one huge story, one that effects millions if not thousands. I want to show a portion of that, because Twistedverse, after thinking it up more and more, is just.....twisted. The Multiverse, the way it is and how it's ran, effects the characters living in it after all. Just like how you all will see in Warverse. It won't be a really light story either, even if Glitchy will always be Glitchy no matter what.
> 
> Glitchy is adorable and I will hear no different. No matter how dark the rewrite of Twisted will get, Glitchy is Glitchy throughout the whole thing.
> 
> I will be posting up a note explaining all this in "Twisted" after I start working a bit on the rewrite. I want to finish up some chapters before posting the rewrite after all.
> 
> But, in any case, that's my announcement! I hope you all look forward to the rewrite of Twisted - and of course, for the next chapter of this story!
> 
> Because, the next chapter, well.....I think we all know where it's heading, even if it's just a general idea, don't we?


	6. Once Spoken, You Can Never Take Them Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that everyone is excited as I am about this story! Thank you all for being so patient and understanding with me. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter - and honestly, for the whole story as it will get violent and may have triggers in it. Warverse is not a fluffy place in most cases; It's a great place for the people and Monsters living in it, but not so much for most outsiders. Warverse Monsters are insane pretty much, but they are products of their environment and pasts. I just want to give everyone a heads up now for whatever may come. Please keep this in mind while reading this story and any others that have warnings in them. This story is labeled "mature" after all.
> 
> Also, in Unstable Verse, unless stated, all the characters look like how they should besides height. Meaning, Ink looks like Canon!Ink, only he's most likely shorter - or Error is just that tall. Either or. But, I just wanted to say that now, as I will be describing how my Warverse characters look when they come in - as they do look very different in a lot of cases. Never mind how they act. That's a whole different barrel of fish, along with how different their pasts and AU's, whole Multiverse really, are.
> 
> Now, let's just get right into it!

**"iT's AlWayS thE UnAsSumING OneS."** Error muttered to himself after stepping through the portal. 

He knew better than to let his guard down. Even if the little, newborn really, AU looked like a rocky no-man's land, Error knew that there could be something hidden. Once, Error had to destroy an AU that was filled with flying pigs - and nothing else. _Really_. Nothing but _flying pigs_ , and the human child was this weird little farmer. 

Ink had a weird imagination, but Error supposed that Ink got that idea from the saying _'When pigs fly'_ , one of the only sayings that Error knows of.

But, if all the years that he has been destroying Ink's creations has taught him anything, is that anything can happen. Even if the AU is just in the beginning stages, that doesn't mean anything. Error has no idea what Ink has stored into the CODES, on how Ink wants this AU to turn out. Or what Ink based this AU off of. It could be another 'What If' AU. Error hopes not. He'd hate for something like or similar to Horrortale to come to fruition. One AU is enough of starving Monsters, even if it does have copies.

Once the portal closed behind him, Error raised a hand, about to call upon the CODES - only to freeze.

Stepping out from behind one of the rocks was Ink - and he looked grim.

Then, Dream and Reaper came out as well.

Error wasn't stupid. He could now hear the shuffling of hidden Monsters behind the various rocks, all waiting for their queue.

He knew without a doubt that he just walked right into a trap. That the Voices, that Fate, had helped lead him to. Ink has gotten more ballsy, yet more stupid it seems. It wasn't like he could just die from getting beaten. If getting his limbs ripped off didn't kill him, if having his SOUL ripped apart didn't kill him, then this trap wouldn't. Even if they grind him into dust, he doesn't think he is going to die. Fate wouldn't allow their favorite punching bag to die just like that - not after conditioning him so well through their abuse.

It might break him further into insanity on the other hand. Maybe that's what Fate wants.

**"iNk."** Error nods in greeting, face tired and annoyed. **"DreAM. REapER. evERyoNE hiDDing."**

Ink's face just grows even more grim as he steps forward like a hero about to meet the final boss fight. The Monster looks like it's do or die.

Error has a feeling that he isn't about to like what is going to be said and done. He can already feel the headache coming alive. Which usually happens when he has to deal with Ink and his army of worshipers.

**"ReaLLy, InkY?"** Error could help but laugh a little, fingers twitching as he starts scratching at his many scars on his face. Making them bleed once more. **"WhY CAn'T wE sTOP thIS?"**

"Will you stop destroying?" Ink asked grimly instead of replying. Readying himself for a fight. Error wanted to just scream, because this was always the same. Always the same thing. Always the same words. Always the same _game_.

Error just wanted all this to **stop**.

**"yOU KNoW thAT AS loNG AS yOU kEEp CreATiNG, I CaN'T StOP DesTRoyING."** Error bluntly answered, scratching harder, making dust start to flake off. **"wHErE tHErE iS cREatIon, ThErE iS dEstruCtIOn-"**

"We don't need destruction!" Ink cut off Error, eyes going red as he snarled. "We never wanted you to start destroying! We never asked for it! This time, Error, we will stop you!" Ink's war cry made the hiding Monsters all cheer.

But, to Error, all he can hear is white noise.

_{"We never wanted you to start destroying! We never asked for it!"}_

**_'They.....don't need destruction.....'_** Something inside of Error started to crack, to snap and bend. **_'They don't need......me......'_**

A small chuckle. Then, a full blow laugh. Opening his arms out wide, strings coming to life, Error grinned, eyes flashing with magic as he started to glitch. Tired he might be, a fire started to grow inside of him for the first time in a long time. A short lived one, but one that made something in him start to-

_*Snap*_

**"WeLL thEN CreAToR?!"** Laughing, Error had to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. **"CoME, BRinG yoUR ArMY oF thE BlinD! LET thEIR BiASed jUdemENt RiNG oUT FOR thE mASsES!"**

That seemed to be the signal Ink was waiting for. Because, after Error called that out, Ink raised his paintbrush and brought down a hand, massive amount of Monsters coming out of their hiding places with war cries.

Diving right now, Error choked on Fate's threads. For the first time however, no matter how tight they got, Error kept going - dust, blood and screams filling up the little world created.

All the while, something in Error was **_sNaPPinG_**. 

Today just isn't his day. Should have tried to stab himself with those knitting needles when he had the chance.

569 times the charm, right?

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

Lust had many feelings and thoughts about going to war, a final battle to the death of either side, against the literally **_Destroyer of Universes_**.

He might just be seen as a sex crazed Monster that can only feel lust, full of nothing but sin, but that doesn't mean he is. He isn't stupid, he knows how the others see him. How they see his AU. But, the thing is, is that he is a product of his environment. There is no choice in his case. His AU views sex differently than others. His AU had been given injections, forcing them to have sex or else they'll die. They had to adapt their mindset, had to make their culture different so that no Monsters start Falling Down.

Sex might not be seen as something precious. But love? Compassion, being there for others, loving one another, loyalty in the matters of emotions? They are more than precious. A Lust Monster is very attuned with their and others emotions. He might not be as good as Dream or Nightmare, who can tell when someone is feeling positive and negative emotions respectfully, but he can at least be able to tell when another is feeling a certain way. All feelings are precious, all love is precious - all that he loves is precious, even if it's just himself feeling that or thinking that.

It's why Lust agreed to this insane plan. It was more than insane. There was no way they were going to win, he can call it right now. Error, who had destroyed only stars' knows how many AU's in his long life, in just one day even, was not someone to underestimate. Lust can't help but think that Ink is leading them all to their death. But, he has no choice but to go along. Because there is always a chance that Error might destroy his AU. Might take away those he loves from him. Even if there is a high chance he is going to die a very messy death, because he knows no one is going to be watching _his_ back, it is worth it if his family and friends will have a happy future.

So, he sucked up all his complaints, and went in with the makeshift army of Ink's. Waiting in hiding for when Error comes along.

Mentally wondering if this would finally be his last day with his SOUL intact.

Then, Error came out. Making Lust peek out slightly from the rock he was hiding behind out of morbid curiosity.

It's the first time he has actually gotten a good, clear, look at the Destroyer of Universes.

Something in him froze, broke, then **dropped**.

The tall Monster looked like he was a prisoner of war for his whole life. Clothes old and worn, torn in so many places that it was hard to tell what the other was wearing to start with. It barely covered him at all. Then the _scars_. Lust never knew a Monster to live with so many scars. So many littered the Destroyer's body. Some bones looking like they were barely hanging on. Just how strong was this Monster to be able to take such pain and keep going? Was this not a sign that adding more pain would not work? If someone can keep walking when they are covered in scars, marks, chips and who knows what else, then how can a makeshift army make things any better?

Then, the Destroyer of worlds spoke.

**"iNk. DreAM. REapER. evERyoNE hiDDing."**

Paling, Lust's breath caught in his throat. Clinching at the rock he was hiding behind, he could hear other little noises and curses of the others who were hidden around him. The Destroyer noticed. The Destroyer _knew_ that they were all here.

Yet, how funny it was, that the first little thought running in his head after the glitching Monster spoke was; _'He sounds so tired.'_

No one has ever sounded that tired before, not in his hearing range. Not Ink. Not Dream. Not himself. Not even Reaper, who had to reap the SOULS of the dead sounded that tired. It was as if there was a great weight on the Destroyer's shoulders.

**"ReaLLy, InkY? WhY CAn'T wE sTOP thIS?"**

Confusion was overtaking everything. A terrifying kind. Watching the one who murdered billions laugh, scratching himself until he started to bleed. Not even flinching as the blood started to run.

Lust was told that Error, the Destroyer of Universes, was _insane_. Not someone to talk to. Not someone to reason with. All the rumors about the Destroyer didn't paint him a good light, and for a good reason with the other destroying whole AUs left and right.

So, why was it that here the Destroyer was, asking for all this to _stop_ in such a tired tone? He couldn't hear any lie in the other, couldn't feel any lie. Either Error was a good actor, or he truly wanted this all to stop. But why? Did he mean stop the fighting? Stop the creation of AUs? Stop attacking him so that he can destroy the whole Multiverse? What was "this"?

Biting his lip, Lust frowned at his own thoughts. Why......why did he feel like he was about to make a huge mistake? One that he would come to regret? He was missing something. Or, this whole plan was making him think thoughts he shouldn't have.

"Will you stop destroying?"

Leaning forward a bit, Lust's SOUL started beating fast, waiting for an answer. This could stop this whole insane plan. If Error just says yes, then everything might be put off. No one will have to die.

Not even the Destroyer.....right? If Error says he will stop, then there has to be no more killing.

**"yOU KNoW thAT AS loNG AS yOU kEEp CreATiNG, I CaN'T StOP DesTRoyING. wHErE tHErE iS cREatIon, ThErE iS dEstruCtIOn-"**

"We don't need destruction! We never wanted you to start destroying! We never asked for it! This time, Error, we will stop you!"

While cheers echoed all around him, Lust kept silent.

**_{"yOU KNoW thAT AS loNG AS yOU kEEp CreATiNG, I CaN'T StOP DesTRoyING. wHErE tHErE iS cREatIon, ThErE iS dEstruCtIOn-"}_ **

Can't.

Not "Won't".

Can not.

Not "Will not".

Words hold a lot of power. They can mean a lot of things. They can imply, they can be biased, they can tempt, they can be subtle, they can be blunt.

'Can't' implies that Error can not stop destroying even if he wants to. 'Won't' implies that he can stop, but won't.

_'It has to be just a mistake, a trick of the words!'_ Lust breathed out, trying to calm himself even though he started to tremble. _'You're thinking too much on something simple! Error is the bad guy, the one we have to stop for the sake of the whole Multiverse!'_

If that was the case, why did something in him say that he was missing so much of the bigger picture?

**"WeLL thEN CreAToR?! CoME, BRinG yoUR ArMY oF thE BlinD! LET thEIR BiASed jUdemENt RiNG oUT FOR thE mASsES!"**

Lust stood frozen still while everyone else moved at Ink's command.

Trembling, Lust slowly turned around so that he back was to the wall, and then slowly slid down until he sat on the hard ground. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Lust let some tears fall.

To Lust, those he loves are very precious. Even if he is seen as nothing but a sinful Monster, he would do just about anything for his loved ones.

Attacking a Monster who felt like he _wanted_ to die was not one of those things he can do.

Let the others call him a traitor or coward. He's heard worse from them. He's been called everything from and a slut and whore to a Monster who is only good for spreading his legs. Lust was not going to move. Not going to make an attack. Not against a Monster who felt like he should be have started Falling Down a long time ago. With those last words Error had let out, Lust had felt so much coming off of him. How Dream missed this, how Ink missed this, he doesn't know. Hell, how Reaper missed this, he has no fucking idea. Maybe Error has a tight control over his emotions and only let it out right then?

No matter the case, Lust couldn't find it in himself to do harm to someone who was so tired. As if just wishing for death. Ironic that Reaper's touch can't kill him.

_'Just how weak am I?'_ Lust bitterly thought to himself, putting his head on his knees, silently crying. _'Here everyone is fighting for the Multiverse.....yet I can't. I'm nothing but a slut, aren't I? They should have expected this from me anyway.'_

Even if he is wrong about what he had felt coming off of Error, Lust can't find it in himself to fight. Not anymore.

Snorting bitterly, giving a watery laugh, Lust lifted his head from his knees, only to jolt in surprise.

A blue butterfly giving out a gentle glow fluttered in front of him.

Giving out a gasp, Lust froze when the butterfly came froward, lightly touching his wet cheek. As if giving him a little kiss before fluttering off. Right into the battle.

But Lust couldn't really pay that any mind. Not when a gentle and loving voice suddenly echoed in his skull.

_{"Oh, Child, how kind you are. A shame no one can see past your barriers. Thank you for seeing a bit of My Child's pain and suffering when others will not."}_

_*Snap*_

"I....I....!" Big tears started to roll out of his eye sockets. Biting his lip, Lust finally gave in. Letting out a huge sob, he screamed into his knees.

_'I think we're making a huge mistake, and I have no idea why! Whywhywhywhywhy **WHYWHYWHY-!?'**_

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shit!" Red nearly howled, dodging strings that came for him. Another Monster got grabbed and then dusted right then and there, their SOUL shattering once the strings got a hold of it.

_'We're screwed ain't we?'_ Red chuckled to himself darkly and bitterly, calling out his Gaster Blasters once more to fire at the Destroyer of Universes.

He had thought that he knew how powerful the Destroyer was.

He had thought _wrong_.

When the Destroyer moved, it was with a strange grace to it. As if he had been fighting since birth. Which, for all Red knew, that could be true. There was no hesitation. No slipping up. No matter how many times he was hit, the Destroyer kept going as if he wasn't bleeding out and dust was flaking off his glitching bones.

_'No wonder this thing can fight off Ink and Dream while destroying whole Universes.'_ Snarling in disgust, Red flexed his claws, moving as fast as he can through the crowd, listening for any orders as he readied his magic once more.

They all might die, they all might screwed, but that doesn't mean he can stop fighting. Not when his whole AU, his brother, the whole Multiverse, is counting on this plan to work. Even if he he gets tangled in those damn strings, he has to fight his way out until there is nothing but dust left of him. Killing this damn Destroyer will make everything better, make everything safer in this hellhole of a Multiverse.

If it means dying in a bloody battle that looked and sounded like it should be in a move or myth, then so be it. Just so long as he helps take down this fucking _thing_ that keeps messing with his AU and Multiverse.

But, then finally, a break.

The Destroyer is fighting off Reaper, who has him in his hold and isn't letting go.

A _chance_.

Because Ink calls out what sounds like a final order. A final last attack that will take down the Destroyer once.

"Ready all Blasters! Put as much magic in it as you can - and when I say 'Fire', blast them all point blank at Error! This is our final chance!"

Readying his Gaster Blasters, Red stood at attention, fully focused on the orders and watching the Destroyer stopped at the orders, as if not believing what he had heard.

_'That's right you bastard. You're not getting away this time - this here will be your graveyard!'_ Red viciously thought to himself, hands going into tight fists.

Never noticing a blue butterfly fluttering past him.

**\----------------------------------------------------**

"Ink, what about Reaper?" Dream softly asked his friend, eyes wide at the orders and looking worried.

Ink bit his lip at Dream's question. Glancing at where the two were standing in the air, Ink knew this was their only chance to get Error while he was too busy fighting off Reaper. Yet, while doing so, he was risking Reaper's safety.

But it's not like Reaper would die from this. He was the _God of Death_. He would be fine with some healing and rest given time. Time they might not have is Error lives past this.

So, even though his SOUL is sinking from the very thought of doing this, he has to.

Even if he wishes that this was all different. That Error would just stop. That he didn't need to risk someone else's safety. He has to do this. For the whole Multiverse. To make it safer and happier. To make things better.

Everyone here is risking their lives. A lot have already died. Dust was in the air, blood staining the rocks. Reaper knew what he was getting into when he agreed to this plan. Ink had to make a choice, a hard choice, but he knew the answer before he was even asked it.

"Reaper might be hurt, but he will live. He's the God of Death." Ink whispered to Dream, making the Monster bit his lip but nod in agreement. Sighing, trying to calm down, Ink looked up at the two in the air, raising his hand.

"READY!"

The two Monsters stood still in the air, Reaper tensing. Ink had to steel himself, knowing that this was the only chance left they had.

"AIM!"

If multiple Blasters fired at pointblank do nothing, then there is little left they can do. What else could kill Error? They have tried just about everything else. If there was nothing they haven't tried yet, then they haven't found it or thought of it after all these years.

He can only hope that Reaper forgives him for putting him in danger like this.

But, it's for the good of the Multiverse. Reaper might be hurt, but he will be fine.

Error, on the other hand, should die from this.

_'Why does this hurt so much?'_ Ink bit his lip, wondering why that certain thought hurt him so much. Wondering which thought had hurt him so much.

Shaking off these thoughts, Ink knew what had to be done.

Swiftly bringing down his hand, Ink never noticed a blue butterfly swiftly fluttering past him.

_"FIRE!"_

Then, nothing but blinding lights filled Ink's vision.

Nothing but a plead, a scream, sounding out for mercy echoing through the blasts.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ready all Blasters! Put as much magic in it as you can - and when I say 'Fire', blast them all point blank at Error! This is our final chance!"

_'What.'_ Reaper froze at the words that were just yelled out. His SOUL falling at those orders.

Here he was, grasping the Destroyer tightly, keeping him in place when he had just been about to kick his legs out while the Destroyer struggled, when Ink called out that order for everyone to hear. For everyone to follow.

God of Death he might be, but even Gods can die.

**"iSn'T FuNNY?"**

Jerking his head up at the whisper, Reaper froze when he saw the broken eyes staring down at him. A bittersweet smile on the glitching face, something he couldn't read in the other's expression.

**"yOU ArE thE goD oF DeaTH. ApARt OF SomEthING EvERYonE fEARs, KNoWs, hATEs, yET SomE lOVE. YoU ARe tHE GOd oVEr iT."** Larger hands reach up and grab his arms in a strange gentle manner. Reaper was too shocked to even move. **"i Am DesTrucTIoN. ApArt oF soMEthING EvERyoNE FEaRs, KnoWS, haTES, AnD OnLy A sELECt FeW loVE."**

"READY!" 

Reaper made to jerk around to look at Ink, but a large hand griped his chin, forcing him to look up at the larger Monster. Starting to tremble at all the touching, gentle touching, something he had never felt before, Reaper could only gulp at the intense stare he was on the receiving end of.

**"WhAT iS liFE withOUT DEaTh? DeaTH WitHOut LifE?"** The Destroyer softly asked, a strange glint growing in his eyes. **"WhAT IS cREAtION WIthOUT DEstRucTIOn? DesTRuCTioN WiThoUT CREaTIOn? TeLL mE, REaPER, WhaT aRE WE IN thIS nEvER ENdiNG CyCLE?"**

No words could come out of his mouth. Reaper couldn't speak a single word. Eyes going wide, all he could do is stare up at the Destroyer, his SOUL pounding, something in him trying to tell him something. Trying to make sense of all that is happening, of what the Destroyer is trying to say.

Trying to understand that soon, he will die along with the Destroyer.

"AIM!"

**"iSn'T FuNNY?"** The Destroyer asked once more, a deep chuckle tinted with a hysterical note coming out of his mouth. **"LoOk At US. DeaTh AnD desTRucTiOn. BuT lOOk At EvERyoNE elSE! It'S fuNNY hoW tHEY cAN AccEPt DEaTh....."** A sharp smile suddenly bloomed on the Destroyer's face, making Reaper's eyes widen and lightly flinching back - but the hold the other hand on him was strong. **"bUt THEy caN'T AcCEPt DEsTRucTiON."**

It was ironic. How at the start, Reaper had been the one holding the other in place, but now, the Destroyer is the one to hold him in place. Yet, Reaper couldn't move even if he could. Not when something started to nag at the back of his mind. Not when the gentle yet firm touching made his SOUL pound. Everything else, all the noise from the others, becoming white noise.

Strangely, Reaper didn't mind dying like this. With someone who can touch him. With someone who is touching him in such a manner, something no one has ever done before. Even if it is with the Destro-Error. The Destroyer's name is Error.

If he is to die with him, better to say his name. For someone who has killed as many as he has, for someone who is about to die, he at least deserves the respect of his name being used, even if it's just in thoughts, and not his title.

Error moving got his attention. The one hand no longer holding his chin, but now instead both arms are on each arm. Firm, yet ever so gentle.

**"DeaTH iS nEEdED anD wanTED."** Error softly whispered, the words drilling into Reaper's mind. Flushing a little and eyes going wide at the words being said - only for him to still and tense at the words to come. **"DesTRucTIOn iS nEEDeD ANd UnWaNTeD. I'M soRRy To DO thIS TO YoU, SomEoNE WHo COuLD hAVE bEEn In mY plACe EAsiLY. BUt, DEatH IS goINg TO bE nEEDEd mORe thAN EvER SOonER RAthER tHAN lATeR."** Laughing a bit, Error's eyes looked so broken. All Reaper could do was blankly watch this breaking Monster break more and more. Both mentally, emotionally, and physically. **"DesTRucTiON iS uNWanTEd! TheY DOn'T WanT DEstRuCTiON - ThEy DOn'T WaNt mE! bUT thEY WaNT DeaTH, TheY WanT yOu! thERE iS nO mErCY FOR mE EvEN IF i ASk FoR iT! iSn'T iT FuNNY!? _251521 185 1455454 61518 211211435 10211920 119 9 113 22120 208525 41514 20 2311420 135 9 3114 20 201115 208919 114251315185!_ "**

_"FIRE!"_

Bright lights flared out everywhere. The laser blasting off and setting course, aiming true.

Reaper should be crying out in pain.

Instead, he is crying out in shock, confusion and surprisingly horror.

Why?

Because Error, the Destroyer of Universes, who has killed more than Reaper thinks he has ever reaped, had just _threw him out of the way_.

**_Saving his life._ **

_'Why?!'_ Reaper cursed when he hit the ground roughly, rolling slightly until stopping in a heap away from everyone else. Head jerking up, harshly panting, all Reaper could do is stare wide eyed at where the blasters were firing at. SOUL pounding in his chest, confusion and so much more taking over his SOUL and clouding his mind.

_'Why would you save me?! You could have easily moved, easily left me there, easily killed him along with you - why would you do that?!'_

Something light touched the top of his hood. Words echoing in his skull, making him freeze.

_{"Do you not see his mercy? Mercy he has given so many times even if no one understood it? Do you not understand his mercy that he tried to keeping acting? Child, can you not see him at all even if both of you are yin?"}_

Giving out a dry sob, confusion mixing in with so many other emotions he can't even describe and understand the reasons for feeling them, Reaper didn't notice a blue butterfly fluttering off his hood.

**\----------------------------------------------**

Ink stood there, waiting until the blasters finally died out. When the light finally faded, when the screaming and pleads went silent, yells and curses sounded out, making him open his eyes once more.

Only for his SOUL to still.

There, stood Error. Clothes nearly all gone, bones looking worse, glitching badly - but _alive_.

_'How can he survive that?'_ Ink could only blankly think, horror and something else pooled in his SOUL, eyes widen and mouth dropping. _'That should have been impossible to survive!'_

Getting blasted at all angles from a high level magic attack should have turned Error to dust - maybe even evaporating said dust. Yet, there the tall Monster stood in the air, looking down at all of them with a painfully blank face.

"Ink?!" Dream grabbed Ink's arm, making him twitch, refusing to even glance at him. Ink couldn't look away from the sight that Error gave them all. A Monster that seemed to survive all that they throw at him.

_'I've led us all to our deaths.'_ Ink blankly thought to himself, feeling a bit numb with that realization. If that attack couldn't kill Error, an all-out attack that was used with their highest level magical attack, then nothing could. Or, at least, nothing he could think of.

Opening his mouth, Ink was just about to tell Dream to run - to call out a retreat, when Error opened his mouth, getting everyone's attention.

**"InK, CreAToR."** Error looked down at them blankly, before that face shattered. An insane grin growing on his face, tears starting to fall, and arms out as if to hug them all. **"ToDAY, ThIS NEvER EndiNG GaME ENdS!"**

A sick feeling grew in Ink's SOUL.

A feeling that wouldn't leave for a long, long time when everything is said and done.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**_'They done't want destruction! The don't want me! They don't care! Don'tneeddon'twantdon'tneeddon'twantdon'tneed'don'twantdon'tneed!'_** Error couldn't help but mentally laugh at it all. Not caring about the scared and shocked faces looking up at him.

There is only so much that a Monster can take before they break.

Error broke a long time ago.

He is not _shattered_ into tiny pieces.

He can't take this anymore. Can't take this pain. Being so tired to not even want to move an inch. Being forced to destroy, something he loves doing, but is hated for it. Hated for doing something he is forced to do. He has took all the pain, all the torture, all the hate - and for what? they don't want him. The don't want or need destruction in their minds.

**_'Let creation be their deaths then. Let it lead them to their final destruction.'_ **

Balance is needed. Fate has forced him to be a plaything for them and Ink. Forced him into this role with almost no way out.

**_Almost_ ** _no way out._

**"YoU aLL Don'T WanT oR nEEd DEstruCtiON?"** Error laughed out, tears falling from his eyes. Not bothering to wipe them away. He ignored them. Ignored his broken bones. Ignored the blood pouring out of him and dust coming off of him. Ignored everything as he gathered enough magic to make what he wanted happen. **"FInE tHEN! i'M TiREd OF thIS, TiREd OF thIS GAmE. SO, InkY!"** Error beamed down at Ink with a broken and unhinged look on his face. Ink, however, stared up at him with too many emotions to count. **"yOU WIN! lET cREaTION BE ALL thERe IS!"**

With that, Error opened a portal in the ground. A portal leading straight into the VOID.

Screams and yells rippled out at the sight of the VOID. The VOID echoing with static, hungry and all consuming.

Yet, to Error, it sounded like soft whispers of rest.

Letting the magic that was keeping him up in the air go, Error started to fall - right into the VOID.

He ignored the screams. Ignored the commotion. Ignored the strange reactions. Ignored anything and everything.

Ignored the blue butterfly that fluttered down to him, going inside of his chest.

Instead, he gave a peaceful and bittersweet smile. Tears streaming down his face, mixing in with the blood and dust. Closing his eyes once he fell into the portal, into the VOID.

Then, there was nothing but static as he was slowly pulled apart and scattered across time and space.

**\--------------------HORRORTALE-01--------------------**

It was sudden.

It was out of nowhere.

But, suddenly, Nightmare started to _scream_. A eerie scream that sent chills down Color's spine.

It made the others pause, but it gave Color the time needed to scream out for a retreat. Opening a portal, Color made sure to run behind the group that was left alive just in case. Before heading into the portal however, he chanced a glance behind him, eyes going wide and nearly tripping at what he saw before he was through the portal.

Nightmare was still screaming, but looked to be in some kind of pain as he clawed at his chest. Nightmare's whole gang surrounding him, all seeming to be talking and trying to make sure that no more attacks are coming.

But it was the tears rushing down most of their faces that made his SOUL stutter.

So many questions swirled in his head, a pang of worry hitting him when he saw tears slipping down Killer's face.

_'What can make such horrendous Monsters cry like that? Make a nightmare scream?'_

Before he could see anymore, the portal closed. He, and the ones alive, back where the meetings were held. All worried, yet hopeful that the plan worked. Dance and what was left of his group soon coming in as well through a portal. Leading to a grim silence as they waited for Ink's group to return with the news of if this plan worked or not.

Only one group was left to come back.

Color could only sit down, tapping his finger on the table while he waited. Confusion, worry, and so many emotions running through him. Having no idea why those villains started to cry. Maybe it was a sign that the plan worked?

Color can only hope this was true.

_{Later, Color too will cry and finally understand why those tears were shed that day.}_

**\---------------------MOBTALE-05---------------------**

Dance had no idea why, but Fresh seemed to freeze mid-fight. Face going totally blank, no longer having on his cheesy smile. Even his shades went totally blank.

Having a choice, Dance yelled out for everyone to retreat. This was just meant to be a distraction after all, and they have already lost so many lives in their small group already. This pause was just what Dance needed to make sure that everyone still alive can get out.

Portals opened, Monsters rushing to get out. And during all of that, Dance noticed how Fresh didn't move a single inch. As if the other had been turned to stone. For a Monster that seemed to never stop moving, it was a scary sight. Something he thought would bring relief, but instead just brought him _horror_.

There was something just wrong with seeing Fresh staying still. It was as if it was a sign of something to come. What exactly was to come, Dance had no idea. He didn't want to know either. It was as if something inside of him was trying to tell him something, trying to understand what he just saw and why it happened out of nowhere. For someone like Fresh, the thought of him being still and not moving, it sent chills up Dance's spine at the sight of it. He had no idea why either. Making the whole feeling worse and worse as confusion started to eat up his mind while terror filled his bones.

Ignoring the feeling as best as he could, Dance rushed into the portal, letting out a sign of relief when it closed behind him.

_{Later, Dance will know and understand why seeing that sight filled him with horror.}_

**\--------------------UNDERSWAP-01---------------------**

_*CRACK*_

Swap stared blankly down at the broken cup.

Standing alone in the kitchen, something that was normal for him at this point, Swap felt numb just a few seconds before. He had felt numb when he had grab the cup. Had felt numb when he went to the sink to get some water.

Then, it felt like someone just stabbed his very SOUL.

Dropping the cup, all Swap could do is stare blankly down at it. Trying to understand just what happened. The pain growing worse and worse inside of him. As if something inside of him, as if his SOUL, was trying to tell him something important.

But what could bring such pain to his SOUL without him seeing or hearing anything when he has been so numb for so long?

"I guess I should clean this up....." Bending down, Swap started to carefully gather the pieces of glass, only to stop when he noticed his hands getting wet. With a trembling hand, he lifted it up to his face. Blinking, he brought his hand back to see it wet. "Tears....? I am crying....? W-Why-?!"

Pieces of shattered glass hit the hardwood floor. One hand clawing at his face, the other clawing at his shirt, right above where his SOUL is, Swap gave out a pained scream. His SOUL feeling like it was _cracking_ , slowly _shattering_.

Curling up, screaming never stopping, Swap let the tears rush out until there were not tears left.

_'Why does it feel like something important is gone?! Why does it hurt so much?! WhywhywhywhywhywhywhywgyWHYWHYWHYWHY-?!'_

A heartbreaking scream echos out around Underswap, making more than one Monster start to cry without knowing why.

All feeling as if there was something lost to them. That there is something that they can never take back no matter what they do.

_{All around the Multiverse, many started to cry and scream in confused pain. SOULS feeling like they were stabbed. Like something is lost to them. Something they might never get back. Something they might not have ever had. Yet, even with this pain, it will not stop there. Not with the war drums starting their beat unheard by nearly everyone.}_

**\--------------------------??????----------------------------**

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"_

Destiny hid a smile at their siblings enraged yell, hearing it even though it was miles away. Now wasn't the time for laughter, Destiny can not stay still for now.

No, they had to make sure that their child is safely given to another before anything else.

Closing their eyes, Destiny started to walk away from where the enraged screams were coming from.

They could hear the war drums beating faster now. Harder. It was echoing all around them.

Opening their eyes, Destiny knew it was time.

Time to get their child the healing and love he deserves.

Time to get their child to a place where no one, not any kind or version of Fate, could touch him without sever consequences.

War is coming. And only a place like Warverse could keep Error safe while helping him heal in their own special kind of way.

_{The Unstable Multiverse lost someone they needed more than anything. Warverse will not willing give him back. The Unstable Multiverse willingly gave him up after all. They can never take that back. And Warverse was never stated to be selfless and kind._

_The war drums echo out, starting slow and growing with every second._

_"You wished for this to happen. Wishes are not cheap, they come with a price that no one can understand or see at the start, sacrifices and pain brought to those against the wish, and once stated it can never be taken back. Can you hear the war drums, children? This is the price of your wishes."}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The encrypted code translates to; "You're needed for balance, just as I am, but they don't want me! I can't take this anymore!" - just in case no one understood it or figured it out during the chapter.
> 
> In this chapter, I wanted to show various thoughts and such with characters. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, hopefully with practice I will get better, but I did like how this turned out. I wanted to show what others were thinking and feeling. How some were getting bad feelings, seeing something wrong, while some didn't and just wanted to get this plan done - killing Error. I also wanted to show various reactions to said 'death'.
> 
> Yes, Error (Erratum) 'died' differently here. With him being slightly different from the older version, this made sense to me. Here, he still loves destruction so much, hates that he is forced to do it and would rather do it on his own terms but he has a job to do, but Ink's words and everything else that has happened over those long, long, long, years finally broke him. Leading him to try and kill himself in the only way he hasn't tried yet because of him still caring about the balance. They didn't want him, said they don't need him, so therefore, he got rid of himself. All his work, in his mind, was for nothing right then. Making all his pain worthless, everything he had to go through worth nothing.
> 
> Not going to lie though, when I had written Ink's reaction to Erratum surviving the blasters, I had some holy sounding music playing in my headphones. Lol, it was pretty funny, but also really dramatic while writing that because of the music. A little fun fact.
> 
> It's a bit different, but I do hope that everyone still enjoyed it and how everything went down. Don't worry though, we will still see a lot of the Unstable Multiverse as time goes on, as well as Warverse of course. I'm really looking forward to the future plot points lol. I still am not for sure on who to pair up Erratum with though - as like I have stated before, Warverse characters are very different than the last Multiverse I used in the older version of the story. I can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts when Warverse characters start showing though! I look forward to everyone's reactions lol.
> 
> In the next chapter - Warverse will finally be shown! Please keep in mind that Warverse is a very different Multiverse, ran by different rules and laws. Characters - their backgrounds, personalities, how they dress, ect -, AU's, how everything is ran, pretty much nearly everything is different. This Warverse is also an AU of my own story set in Warverse - as I can't use that plot there for that story - but there will be spoilers about the characters in here for that story and Multiverse. So, some confusion is going to happen over Warverse, but everything will be explained in time. Please keep this in mind.
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out - but I hope that the wait was a little worth it and that everyone enjoys it! I'm actually working on a new story, with a new version of Error and a whole other Multiverse, and I am planning on rewriting "Twisted". I want to give more body to the story, more world building, make the characters more 3-dimensional, and more details. Twistedverse, the Multiverse of "Twisted", is ran by a different concept than all my other stories. Twistedverse, is Chaos and Creation, not Destruction and Creation. This should effect the Multiverse in a big way, and I want to show that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this once again. I am off to write some more!


	7. LOST Monsters - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that so many have enjoyed the last chapter! I hope that everyone will also enjoy this one and the many more to come.
> 
> But, in this chapter, you will all see Warverse! I'm so excited!
> 
> There are warnings for Warverse as well - it's not exactly a fluffy place after all. What they see as mercy is not what others see as mercy for example. Their morals are not everyone else's morals. Triggers might happen. I want everyone to keep this in mind while reading from now on. If you are fine with that, then go on reading, if not, then you can stop and read something else that is less of a trigger for you.
> 
> I decided to try and play around with different fonts in this chapter. If I like it, and if it is fine with everyone else, I might keep doing it in certain situations/scenes and for certain characters. If I don't, or if you think it takes away from the story, then I will not do it any more. We'll see as time goes on. There is a chance the text, the new ones I am trying, might not show up on the Wattpad App though, or used via phone, because that happened to me when I tried to write on my cell phone. Just a heads up in case it's just not my phone.
> 
> For pairings, I am still debating. I'll love to hear all your opinions when you see all the Warverse characters lol. I'm pretty sure they are not what you are expecting at all. But that's what makes this so much fun.
> 
> With all that stated, let's get this chapter started!

Pulling.

Pushing.

Breaking apart.

Little pieces.

No consciousnesses.

**S̴̢̛͎̖̗̞̟͎̃̽͋͛̓͒̓̔̋̓̕c̴̢͉̩̦̈́͌͆̉å̴̡͓̼͔͕̟̱͍̝͍͇̼̟̖͛̉͑͋̓͊̍̏̔̐͘̕͜t̴̨͎̙͎̥̣̟̠͉̞͓̜̒̈́̍͂̾̔̃̔͒̿͛̋͘͝t̷̨̺͚͎̰̋̆͂̊͛̒͌̾̓̀̊͝ę̴̘̼͂́͋́̐͛̾͊͆̈́̓̾͘͘r̷̛͉͗͛̎̅̓͋͐̀̚͘į̷̯̪͈̏͛̆̔̅̀̾̂͘͝n̴̪̐̅͘g̸̦̠͙̙̳̖͔͐̑͊̓͗̄͛͋̄̿̄̀̌͌̏ͅͅ**

**A̷̪͙͎̝̮̱̬͖̋̿̃̔̈͆̋̍͒̚͘͜͜͝c̶̨͍͓̗̱͕̹̱̺͇̮̬̟̲͚̏͛͂̓r̸̨̘̭̰͇͙̬̩͉͒̂̏̆͒̈́̋͆͗̄̏͗͜͝͝o̷̺̲̦͇̭̫͔̐̋̑̈́̋̔̃̍͆͒̕͝͠s̴̡̢̛̛͖͍̗̋̆͛̅͂̏̂̓̆̓̅̕s̸̙̗̰͇͓̦̱͓̉̌̋̈́͛̈́̔̚͝͝ ̷̦͎̲͙͕̖͕͕͕̺̰̌͂̓̾͗̓͐t̶̢̤̫̖̱̼͓̿̿͛́͝ͅị̸͍̜̣͋͋̎̀̏̈̃̀̋͘͝m̵̗̫͓̹̠̭̝̰̱̃́͒̾̈́̿̕̚͠ȩ̴̖̭͚͕̲̠̯̳̫̥̟͚͈͆̈́͒̅͊͒͆̔͐̆͋̕͜͝ ̸͈̫̮̞͎̖̣͍̝͊͒͜ͅa̷̼̭͉͆̏ͅn̵̹̳̰̳͖̯̤͉̈͗d̴̝̣͖͇̟̈́̽͗̋̓̉͐̑̀͐͊͘͘ͅ ̴̘̟͕̩̙͇̤̮̗͐̈́̇̍̾͐̇̉̿͘͝͝s̸̡͎̣͎͂̔̑͜p̵̗̬̝͚̜̘̤̖͎̲̫̾͆̓̅̔͋͛͑͊̓͗̉̽͘͘ã̶̛̤̹̟͓͒̅͐ç̸̧̢̬͉̪̲͍̠̹̀̑̆̆̍̏́̃͐̄͂̀͊͘̕ę̷̢̖̙̣͔̲̈́̑́͒̄̚̚͝͝ͅ**

 

"𝔐𝔶 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔡, 𝔪𝔶 𝔠𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢𝔫 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔡, 𝔣𝔬𝔯𝔤𝔦𝔳𝔢 𝔪𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔭𝔞𝔦𝔫 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔥𝔞𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔤𝔬 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥."

Pulling.

Pushing.

Coming together.

Big pieces.

Small consciousness.

**W̴̛̩͙͐̀̔̆̋̈̈͠ã̸̪͖̭̿͛̿̀̅̂͋̾̓̋̿̕͝r̵͉̱̭̝͓͝m̶̧̢̞͓̬̻͕̠͕̞͑̑͝.̸̢̞̰̪̺̥̪̯͉̤̻̏̆̒̌͑͆̓͋̽̇̋̊̿̓̚**

**Ḷ̴̡̦̝͓̫̙̝͚̪̘̯͑́̎͌͆͆͂͝ī̵͙̳̹͍͐͗̎͆̀k̵͍̮̩̰̦̝̎̊̇͒̍̐̾̌̌e̵̡̞̖̗͚̪̣͖͖̹͎̙͚͛͌̈͒͆͌̈́̂̇̕͜͠ ̸̨͍͇̭̲̫͚̬̇͒̔͊̌̄̏̈́̎͛̉a̸͚̪̲̿̓͋̌̐̄͐̈̓̚̕͝ ̵̙̈́̒̔̃h̸̗̬̰̔̾̈́̄͜u̶̧̡̳̝͓̗̗̦̫̖̹͈͓̱̐͝ḡ̶̪̉̈́̊̏̍͝.̸̨̛̯͕̻̠͉̯̮̬̔̈́̑́͐͝**

 

"𝔅𝔲𝔱 𝔴𝔦𝔱𝔥 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔞𝔠𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫𝔰, 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔫𝔤𝔢𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 _𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔶_."

Arms around him.

Warm.

So warm.

Bones back together.

Mind a mess.

**W̵̧̧̝͉̻͌̄̇͗̾̊͑͂͊̑̆͠ͅh̴̠͕͎͙̫̣͎̣̠̟̝̥̹̮̅͆̆͗͐͊͊͒͝a̸̙̙͓͍͔̻̯͍̰̱̽̽̈́̍́̎̔̑́͐̇͠ͅṱ̴̙̹̙̪̋́ ̶̢̧̺̮̮̺̺͎̱̳͍̬̊̍͊͛̂͘͝ị̴̹̣͑̉͋̈̕s̶̛̠̫̾̈́̈́͗͛̅͋̄̚ ̷̨̧̮̦̺̟̜̣̞̌͊̓́̔̋͘̚h̸͔̰͇̺͎̓̈͐̄̏͂̍͑̎̊̕͝â̸͙̱͙̍̌̒p̸̡̛̫͙̼͖̱͈̙̭͛̈́͋̍͊̚̚͠͠ͅp̸̢̗̗̼̲̮̹͙̬͖̿͑͛̑͑̉̈͋́̊͠e̴͓̫̣̘̻͗̋͆̓͊̑̽̍͆͌̐͜n̵̡̗͛͛̑͛͊̃͌́̀͐̈́͘͝͠i̴̡̱͖͔̮̥̩̙̦͎͐n̴̟̩̲͓̪̳̹̈́́́́̅̉͛͗̍ͅg̸̭͇̜̖͔̦̰̞̗̭͊̓͝?̵̢͉͙̦͈͈͊̉̽͝ͅ**

No longer scattered across time and space.

"𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔱𝔞𝔨𝔢 𝔤𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔠𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔬𝔣 𝔥𝔦𝔪, 𝔴𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲?"

"𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖓𝖔𝖜 𝕴 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑."

Never before has he felt so safe and comfortable.

Bones no longer hurt.

Pain is gone.

**T̵̨̳̺͕̙̘̯̩̈́̏̆͛͐͋̀͜h̸͕͙̩̫̬̦̜̉͌͂͒̆͗͑͋̑̾̈́͗̕͜e̸̢̡̪̻͓̪͕͍̩̎̽̿̍̍̚ ̴̦̦͍̲̰̦̳͚̳̬̼͕̙͔͎̉̍̄̿͒̋̈́̆̈́̈́̏̚̕͠p̵̞͓͍͎̂̓̆̂̉̊̊̆͋̕̚a̵̝͔͈̤̗̬͆ĭ̸̧̟͙͓̻͈̼̟̖̤̣̻̗̝ň̷̢̠̑̎͆̈́̅͜ ̸̼̼̜͂͊̓̾̓͂̃̓͑͝h̸̳̭̖̽͊a̷̡̢͈̞̟͗͂̎̋̈́̓͌̉͐͑̕͘͠ș̶̨̝̱̻͙̆̇͛͊́͌̅̾̾͌͘ ̷̟͙̲͔͑̅̅͗͗̑̔͜͜s̷̡̡̢̹̠̺͇̻̜̙̰̥̫̈́̈̈́̏̉͗͘͝ṭ̷̡̤͎̲̼̖͉̬̺̃̂̔̓̋̂̎͘̕̚̚o̸̢̲̩̭͖̜̦̤̲̝̣̤͈̿̿̐͒̏͗̚͝͝p̵̡̛͇͉̱̳̋̓́̀͒͊̂̉̉p̵̘̮̣̫͉̮̲͓̩̓͆͊͑ĕ̶̫d̴̡̞̥͉̘͚̞̅.̶̢̛͇͚̊̑͊͂͂͛̈́̈̚ͅ**

**Ẅ̸̨̻̗͍̰̫̟̺́̔̓͛̒̊̓͌̓̈́̋h̶̢̧̧̖̺̻̪̯͉̣̜̪̞͗̓̉̂̔͝e̵̼͉̊̔̂͌͊͊͜͝r̶̢̹͍̟̪͚̲̰̙̭̐e̶̜̯̔͗̇͐̋͊̃̕̕͘ ̷̧̼̦̤͙̯̽͛h̶̘̫͍͕̬̓̊̊̌̈́̏̂̽͊̇̈́ą̸͖̥̯̺̟͇̦̬̏̑̊s̸̡̻͙͆͛̑̚͜ ̷͈̫̠̦̘̰̲̖̙̹͌̃̅͆̃̚ͅȉ̸̤̟̖̯͍̞̹̇̊̅́̎͌̑̕t̵̢̖̪̝̫̥̖̜̂̋́̊̿̿̚͘ ̸͙̻͍͕̈́̍̍̾͘͝g̸̖̼̔̓̆̏́͘͝ơ̷̢̍̊̽̀̇̐n̴̨̞̠͚̦̖͈̈́̄̒̎ę̴͈͓̫̩̙̘̳̬̱̟̼̈́̾̇̆̄͝?̵̮̯̜̙̠̮̭͗̇̎̆̚͜**

 

"𝕹𝖔 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖘𝖍𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖍𝖆𝖗𝖒 𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖓, 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖜𝖎𝖙𝖍 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖊 𝖙𝖜𝖔 𝖇𝖚𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖋𝖑𝖎𝖊𝖘 𝖈𝖆𝖚𝖘𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖆 𝖘𝖙𝖔𝖗𝖒."

Soft hands let go of him.

He wants to cry.

Another pair of hands grab him.

Soft, yet rougher.

So much love.

So much **Ḽ̵̓̓Ò̵͉̪̹̦̰̠͙͍̞͇̮͌̑͐V̶̢̦̜̪̺͔̺̳͆̆̃̔͐E̵̮͚͌̾̔̓̕͠.̴̧͇̥̈́͗̾͋̍̽͌̎͝͝**.

 

"𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢, 𝔡𝔬 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔴𝔬𝔯𝔯𝔶 𝔪𝔶 𝔠𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔡."

"𝕻𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖊, 𝖉𝖔 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖗𝖞 𝖒𝖞 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉."

Held close.

Loving whispers all around.

Never wanting to leave.

Safe.

For the first time loved.

No pain.

**H̵̨͈̥̮̭̱̫͒̄̽̆͒͐̑̈́̄̂̚̕e̴̢̯̬̭͍̒̍͆̃̐͌̊͝͝ ̸̞͎͓͝ḍ̷̢̳̱̤̰̳̻̩͈̲̱̙͠ͅǫ̶͉͙̠͕̖̣̞̫̓̓̇ę̶̛͔̣̗̬̱͚̣̜̟͕̙̜͍̇̑̃͜s̵̟͔͇̟̣͎̭͚̭̪͈̰̙̠̔̈́̔͌n̸̡̙͉͕̙͖̹̞̜̥͇̉̇͗̒̅̋͊͑̎͊͗̽̎'̴̛͔͈̖̃̍̉͐͝t̵̡̧̪̲̖̻̥̖͖̳̪̻̔̀́̊ͅ ̴̨̛̝̮͓͙̈̏͊̊́̔̇͛̿̽͆̋͠w̴̪͈͎͙̼͂̒̓̒̎̉̍ą̵̡̡̳̱͎̦͔̤͇̫͍̝̣̭̅̒̉͒̾̄̍̋̃͗̑͘͝n̴͉͖̝̞̪͈̰̞̱͓̳̦̂͆͋̏̿̚̚t̴̗͙̺̩̞̉̓̓̂̆̍̌̌ ̴͎̬̲̟̝̤̼͇̦͈͙̤̤̿͠t̷͓̩͇̬͓̥̩̲͖̞̹̱͂̈̾o̷̞̮̗͖̮͕̳̐̀̅̑͐͛ͅ ̷̪̈́̀̌̈́̿͋̏̋̉͊͋̑͝͝ļ̷̢͉̘̙͉̦̤̻̹̟͚̟̤̉͑̈̉͛̊̒̾̈̍̅͘͘͠͠ę̵̟̰̟̘̟̈̔̿̍̈̽̚͠ͅą̸̛̬̻̖͇͕̗̥̫̘̼̫̼͂͗͒̽̓̇̆̉̀̀͘̕͜͠v̶̠͎͍̻͑͂̇̀̀͜͜ḛ̸̎̆̉̄̎͛̏̌̑͝͝.̶̨̬͎͖̹͇̘͔̯͚̹̦͈͍̈̋̅͆̒̈͑͒̇̅͋͗͐̄͜**

 

"𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔫𝔤𝔢𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔱𝔦𝔫𝔶."

"𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖓𝖌𝖊𝖉 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖉𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖞."

Gentle yet gently.

The other presence gone with a soft kiss to the skull.

Tears.

Moved softly yet tightly.

Then, hands over his eyes.

"𝕾𝖑𝖊𝖊𝖕, 𝕮𝖍𝖔𝖘𝖊𝖓 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝖀𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊 𝕯𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖞."

Closing eyes.

Hand over SOUL.

Rough.

But soft.

Love.

Strength.

**J̴̘͕̜̤̞̔͆͌̂̀̈́̏̑Ư̶̢̮̼̼͇͚̱̙̻͗͂͛̃̑͊̈́͗̓̑̍̋̂͜S̸̩͓̭̥̩͝T̴̢̪͕̰͈̠̘̰͖̆̒̃͛̆̎̈́̔̑̊͘͝͝Ǐ̴͎͈͒́̆̄̏͌̒̆̏̕C̷̨̆̓̌̓̈́̄͒͠Ȩ̵̭̬̤̲̱̻̬̞̳̬̖̮̟͑̓̆̈̽̊̋̓̃́̈̃͜͝.̵̂̉̋̀͆͛̚ͅ**

 

"𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝕯𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝖂𝖆𝖗 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖐𝖊𝖊𝖕 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖆𝖋𝖊."

Calm.

The calm before the storm.

Drowsiness.

Trust.

Soft banging in the background.

**Ț̶̨̻͉̞̜̫̫͚͙̈͗͌̑h̶̨͉̖̃̈́͂̍̽̊̃̎̈͐̔͛̊̚͝ē̷̡̮̅͑̊̔͆͗͋͒̐̚͘͝ ̸̹̱̱̟̼̖̎̀̿̃̕͘͝͝d̸̡̹̗͉̟͈̑̊ŗ̶̬̥̼̬̠̻͕̹̖͔͖͚̍̈́̎͊ͅͅu̷̙͎͈̫͇͙̩̜̰͎̅͗͛͌͐̊̿̓͝͝͝ͅm̸̦̜̪̼̩͕͖̟͎͛̃͋̈́̿̚s̷̢͈͕̻̝̩̘̣͙̬̭͇̈̾̍̆̆̓͛͗̎̕̚ ̵̛̹͉̗̞͔̜͓̞̹̿͑̌͗̇͂͂̾̃̀̕͘͝ͅo̴̠̜̻͍̬̠͎̣͙̩̠̭̣̅͑̂̊̂͗͒̆̆̋̔̒̽̆̇͜f̸̧̨̥̭̝̦̩͈͚͈̲͍̲̉̈̿́̿͜ ̶̛̳̫̣͉͚̱͕̥̑͑̒̽͗̈́̎͂̊̚͜ẉ̸̨̛̫͙̫̹̖͇̼͕̤̜̩̘̌̀ͅȁ̷̧̱̖̭̙̯̟̪̊͂͂̆̚͝r̷̫̗̩̰͉͎̓͑̌͗̋̐ ̵͉̪̮̼̱̹͍͚̩̱̜̘̥̝̔a̴̦̫͙͙̖̹̫͉̪͙̳̣͕̿͐̏͗͛̕ͅͅŗ̶͍̳̞̞̜̺̼̮̱͛̾̊͐͆̽̓͠è̵͕͚̪̬̙̞̭̫̥͖̖̰̤̀̎̈́͝ͅ ̸̢͔̉̃̑͂͊s̶͖̩̄̓̓̐͛̽̎̓̌̚͝t̶̮̲͕̥̉̆̅ą̷͕̱̯̙͙̼̯̠̰̬̟͐ͅr̸̢͛̅̉̓͑̃̾̀ẗ̸̫͚̬͈̄ȋ̷̗͓̙̊͊͊̊̐̐̐̂̊͘͝͝n̷̢͓͙̲̘̜̺͓̘̟͚̮̆́͌͌̐̕͜͜g̴̢̧̯͚̞̬͙͖̰̺̞̠͈̈͜.̵̢̨̘͎͍̪̣͓̪̤̱̫̈́̈́́͗̀͂͊̏̔̋**

 

"𝕸𝖞 𝕮𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉𝖗𝖊𝖓 𝖔𝖋 𝖂𝖆𝖗 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖐𝖊𝖊𝖕 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖆𝖋𝖊 𝖋𝖗𝖔𝖒 𝖆𝖑𝖑, 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖜𝖆𝖌𝖊 𝖆𝖓𝖞 𝖜𝖆𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖞𝖔𝖚."

Compassion.

Tainted with **L̴̨̨͚̞͕̰̺̮͉͔̤̟̉͐̋̋̎̂̆͊̑͛̚̕͜͝͝͠O̸̢̳͓̳̱͓̥̹͚̙̮͍̼̻̽̽̾͊̑͋̋̊͗̕͘V̶̺̝̰͎̻̠̹̀̏̊̕̚ͅË̷̛̮̼͉̟̲̞͙̝͉̞̻́̏̽̽̉͆̈́̓͌͐͜͝͝.̵͔͔̮͙͇͉̝͎̳̺̮͗̆̀̆̿**

But still so soft.

Softer than any he has ever felt.

Want.

"𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖘𝖙. 𝕿𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖌𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖚𝖕."

He _wants_ to stay in these arms.

He _wants_ to stay in this hold.

"𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝖜𝖆𝖗 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖋𝖎𝖓𝖉 𝖞𝖔𝖚. 𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖇𝖊 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖎𝖗'𝖘."

He _wants_.

He _wants_ so much.

"𝖂𝖆𝖗𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖋𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖆𝖓𝖞 𝖜𝖆𝖗 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖎𝖗 𝖔𝖜𝖓 𝖆𝖋𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖆𝖑𝖑."

He _wants_ those words to be true.

He _wants_ even if he doesn't understand.

"𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖚𝖕, 𝖈𝖍𝖔𝖘𝖊𝖓 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝕯𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖞, 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖗𝖊𝖒𝖊𝖒𝖇𝖊𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘."

Words fading.

Echoing.

Wind.

"𝕭𝖚𝖙 𝕴 𝖍𝖔𝖕𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖔𝖓𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌."

Mind going blank.

Hands no longer touching him.

Softness gone.

Falling.

**F̷̩̟͍͔̍͛̒͊̕͠A̴̢̨̡̧̢̠͕̟͙̳̹͓͆͋ͅĻ̵̯̖͍͓̰͐̔L̴̩͇̰͙̦̞̼̽̔̈́͐̍͌͌͌̕̕͝I̵̛̘͚͓̰̤̫̦̣͇̪̓̐̾̂͌̍͆̈́͑͐̕N̴̖͍̗̠̠̥̅̓͗͠G̷͖̭̭͔͕͉̻̫̮̗̓͗ͅ.̵̜̺͇͇̮͎̯̝͑̄̎̄̉̒̀̿͛͠͠ͅ**

 

"𝕿𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖉. 𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖇𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊𝖉. 𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖉𝖊𝖘𝖊𝖗𝖛𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖛𝖊. 𝕹𝖔𝖙 𝖏𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝕷𝕺𝖁𝕰."

Love.

**LOVE.**

Softness.

**Toughness.**

Protection.

**Bloodlust.**

Gentle.

**Rough.**

_All gone._

Mind blank.

Falling.

Landing.

Cold.

Wet.

_So cold._

SOUL whispering.

Sleep taking over.

**_'Deserving of love. Not just LOVE.'_ **

**\---------------------{UNSTABLE MULTIVERSE}-------------------**

_"WE DID IT!"_

Cheers were ringing out all around. Parties already being set up, parades being planned, word already spreading.

The Destroyer of Universes, Error, is now dead and gone for good.

Many Monsters died for it. Many died in the plan. Many died before the plan.

But, now, it was all over.

Finally, they were all safe and sound. Or, at least, safer with the Destroyer gone for good. Nightmare and his gang was still an issue, Fresh was a very disturbing issue, but the main problem was finally gone.

So, why was it that Mob couldn't find it in himself to smile and cheer as well?

He did his part. He shot at the Destroyer. He kept shooting until he ran out of bullets and had to throw his gun, taking cover and grabbing another hidden gun, and started shooting more. He dodge the strings. He dodged the bodies flying. He tasted the dust in the air. He felt other Monsters' blood splattering onto him. He readied his Gaster Blasters. He fired them when told to.

Mob did everything he was told to do.

He helped saved the whole Multiverse. All the AUs and their copies.

So why did he feel no happiness? No glory? Nothing but an emptiness he didn't want to admit to. Only two emotions really sticking to him while he watched the celebration happening in front of him.

Besides emptiness, he felt _guilt_.

Not because he killed someone. He was called "Mob" for a reason. His own AU called "MafiaTale" for a reason. Killing others is apart of the job. Enough to make the other more clean Monsters stay away from him and his AU. They might not treat him as bad as LustTale Monsters, but he knew more than one Monster only saw his LV and not him. Which, fine. It was actually a good thing. In his job, one needed to be feared. Being feared was normal. Honestly, Monsters staying out of his was a relief. He didn't like being bothered and didn't like being dragged to these meetings when his AU needed him for his..... _handiwork_.

He wasn't close to anyone outside his AU really. What was the point of it? Most of the other Monsters leave his AU and copies be. Besides UnderLust, he has the least amount of copies of his AU. No one really comes to his AU either, for any reason. Not with how racist humans are and how violent it can get it. Better things to do with his time too, things that had a time limit most of the time. The targets aren't going to kill themselves after all, corrupt police officers to bribe, other mobs and gangs to fight off, and lives are always on the line in his AU. Really, the only reason he help took down the Destroyer was because of the big 'What If' he didn't help.

What was the 'What If'?

It was a mix of things.

What if he doesn't help and his AU and the copies are destroyed?

What if he doesn't help and he paints himself as a target to the other Monsters and AU for whatever insane reason?

Mob isn't stupid. He knows that many are looking for scapegoats. If he didn't help, and they lost, most would be looking at the Monsters who refused to help them and blame their loss on them for not being there - as if it would have made a difference. Worse thing is, is that his AU is an original, meaning he really had no choice but to help unless he wanted to create trouble for his AU and various copies. The trouble coming from either side of the whole situation.

The guilt didn't come from the killing part. Hard to feel guilt over that after all the kills he has made and the situation he was put in for this whole thing.

No, what he felt guilt over, he honestly had no idea. No, he had a little bit of an idea. It mostly played into the next emotion.

_Suspicion_ was the final thing he felt. But it was the largest out of the two. They honestly mixed together. Guilt and suspicion. What a deadly combination for someone with his kind of job.

Now, why would he feel suspicious over anything right now? With the Destroyer being gone for good and everything being fine? With everything starting to look up?

It's simple really.

Mob had been nearby Dream and Ink when Error fell.

What he had heard........

It made him think thoughts that someone in his position shouldn't.

_\-----------------------_

_'We couldn't kill him.....so why did he do it himself?' Mob asked himself with a tight frown, hiding behind some big rocks, gun out and ready still, but calling away his Gaster Blaster as he watched the Destroyer fall into the VOID. A portal he made himself and was willing falling into it._

_Glancing at the VOID real quick, Mob shivered. No one had thought of using the VOID against the Destroyer. It was a line many didn't want to cross. No one wanted to use that against even their worst enemy. But, Mob was realistic. If the Destroyer could live past all those blasters going off, which he did, someone was going to think of that plan. Seems the Destroyer beat them to the punch though.......but it still confused him why he decided to do this. He lived. Sure, he looked like he has gone through hell and back over a hundred times over, but he is alive. No one else could say that after getting blasted by that many Gaster Blasters and with so much magic poured into that attack._

_But, here the Destroyer was. Falling into the VOID willingly._

_With a laugh._

_With a **smile**._

_Either that Destroyer is that insane, or there is a lot Mob is missing._

_"ERROR!"_

_Eyes locking onto the scream, Mob blinked at seeing that it was Ink who made that horrified scream. One that sounded out of place among all the other screams and yells. Narrowing his eyes, he was shocked when he saw tears in Ink's eyes. It was confusing to say the least. Why would the one Monster who most wanted Error gone cry for the Destroyer? Because of the way he is going to die maybe? Or is there something more at play here?_

_Mob didn't like not knowing important information when it came to killing and plans. Too much at stake and it leads to worse situations. Seeing Ink look so devastated just made him wonder if there is more to this than everything else. Seeing Ink about to run to the VOID, as if to catch the Destroyer, made him think that there might be something Ink hid from them all._

_The only other question is if the Destroyer is in on it or not. And from what he can tell and see, he's not in on it. This just opens too many questions Mob knows he will never get a answer for._

_He watched Dream quickly grabbing onto Ink before he could rush off to the portal. Most likely out of fear that Ink would fall in as well. Ink fought against Dream, but Dream held on tightly, refusing to let him go. Ink then started screaming out before going silent, still trying to get out of Dream's hold. Dream just shook his head, keeping a hold of the other._

_Seeing tears running down Dream's face was a given in a way. Mob knew that all this negative emotions must be taking a toll on the Guardian._

_Then, Dream said something that made Mob's SOUL freeze._

_Then it turned to stone when the implications hit him._

_"Ink......Error.....h-he.....feels.... **h-h-happy**......"_

_The rest of what they started to whisper and mummer about was lost on Mob. No, instead his eyes locked onto the Destroyer one last time, just before he passes through the portal into the VOID._

_For a single second, the Destroyer and him locked eyes._

_Bittersweet happiness._

_'Why would someone who wants to destroy the whole Multiverse be happy about dying?'_

_Relief._

_'Why is there relief when death is certain?'_

_Pain._

_'Is it the physical pain, or is there more?'_

_Grief._

_'What am I missing?'_

_Guilt._

_'What didn't they tell me?'_

_Sorrow._

_'They didn't tell me everything, did they?'_

_A glint of knowing._

_'What didn't they tell me?!'_

_After what felt like years, that second was gone._

_The Destroyer was now within the VOID. The portal closing shut just as the Monster passed through it._

_"Just what is going on....." He breathed out, gun lowered as he took in all the chaos around him. The Destroyer was gone.....yet he didn't feel like this was a win. Not when so many questions were running in his mind, suspicion blooming in his SOUL._

_A soft, comforting voice started to whisper to him. As if someone was right behind him._

_{"Oh Child, misunderstandings are everywhere. No one knows the full truth, yet so many people have to pay the price for it. My Child having to pay the biggest price of them all. Yet, it seems, you are not ignorant to it. Tell me, Child, do you see what is before you? Do you want answers? Or are you one of the forever blind?"}_

_Jerking around, Mob's eyes went wide when he saw no one was there._

_For some reason, guilt started to weight heavily on his SOUL._

_His hand tightened on his gun._

_In this moment, he felt like he has been **tricked**._

_\-----------------------------------_

Mob wasn't stupid. From an original AU he might be, but that doesn't mean he's not replaceable. MobTale isn't a beloved AU, and he's not the first and very original Undertale. Killing him, yeah it might affect his AU, but it would go on no matter what.

Asking questions about the Destroyer, especially the ones he wanted to ask, would paint him as a traitor of some kind.

_{"Ink......Error.....h-he.....feels.... **h-h-happy**......"}_

But it wouldn't leave him alone.

The Destroyer felt _happy_ , even if it was tainted with many other emotions, while falling to his _death_.

A death of his own freewill.

The Destroyer, Error, smiled and felt happy while committing **suicide**.

Mob feels like he has been tricked. Made a _fool_ of. He was told that the Destroyer couldn't feel happiness. Was told the Destroyer only wanted destruction. Was told that the Destroyer would not stop until the whole Multiverse was destroyed.

Instead, he found the Destroyer could feel happy. He found that the Destroyer wanted to die. He found that the Destroyer wanted to give up and had taken the chance to die while he could.

He was fed what seems to be false information. Something that can harm more than just himself in his line of work. Someone has strung him along, taking him for a fool.

_'Just how long did he want to give up? How long has he wanted to die?'_ Mob wondered, crossing his legs were he sat in a chair, away from everyone else. There were too many questions and they would never be answered now. Not with the Destroyer long gone. Eyes wondering around, they narrowed when he caught sight of something.

Lust, who had been alone sitting like him, had gotten up with tear tracks down his eye sockets. Trembling. One of the only ones that hadn't been celebrating from what he could see.

In fact, Lust had been trembling and had tears rushing down his eye sockets before they even portaled back into the meeting place. Mob could tell they weren't happy tears either. Something was going on then. A piece of the puzzle could be walking away from him right now.

"It might not be easy...." Mob muttered to himself, getting up swiftly. ".....but it might not be impossible."

He might have to piece it together himself. Have to be sly and not get caught, not making anyone else suspicious about what he is doing. But he will get all the answers to his questions even if it takes him years. Someone has played him for a fool. Maybe only death awaits him in this mission, but he finds he doesn't care.

Someone has played him for **fool**.

Mob is going to make sure that this never happens again - he is going to put a bullet in the head of the person that thought it would be a fun idea to try and make a fool out of him.

Tugging his fedora over his eyes, Mob nonchalantly started walking in the direction Lust left from.

_'I **refuse** to be blind any longer.'_

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

_{"Error is gone! I can't feel him!"}_

Those words all rang in their minds. Even hours after that battle. Now in their hideout, all members of Nightmare's Gang sat in random places, all worried and not knowing what to do.

Nightmare just locked himself in his office as soon as they came back. Sitting at his desk, elbows on the table, face in hands as his shoulders tremble with surpassed emotions. He couldn't find it in himself to explain to the others what he meant. Not when he himself doesn't understand it fully himself. Not when they too felt something in them snapping and didn't know what to do about it. Didn't know why the tears fell.

Didn't know why the felt like they lost something more important to them than anything.

One moment, during that fight, everything had been fine.

_{Battling against Color and the others who blindly follow Ink. Something felt off, they haven't hunted for any member of his gangs like this before. But he pushed hat feeling back, concentrating on protecting his members and trying to kill as many Monsters as he can.}_

The next moment, he felt something in him **snap**.

_{Something that had always been there is now not. Pain rushing up his spine. Something inside of him snapping apart. Like something was taken away from him. Panic builds up. Screaming. So much pain. His SOUL is **S N A P P I N G -** }_

Something that had always been there was now gone.

_{Where there was something, there is now nothing. Nothing. Gone. Where did it go? Why is it gone? The comfort. The relief. The protection. The knowing. The presence. It had always been there, safe near his SOUL. Never leaving. Always there. But not any longer. It was all gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gonegonegonegone **GONEGONEGONEGONE-!!!!** }_

The first word and thought in his mind was Error.

_{Error was comfort. While never officially joining his gang, he had been there when it mattered. Helping them all and soothing them. Error was relief. With him by, it felt like they all could do anything. Error was protection. He was his, and they were his. They took care of their own, and Error took care of his own. If there was an issue, all they would do is have to go to Error and he would protect them from anything and everything. Error was knowing. He was older than any of them thought. He knew about things that have been forgotten by time and lost to destruction and creation. Knew how the Multiverse worked down to the basic CODING. Knowledge was apart of him. Even if that knowledge was too heavy for him to carry, he carried it for the whole Multiverse. Error was a presence no one forgot. Destruction was apart of him, one he can pull in and not let others feel, or let loose and let destruction take it all. Yet, for all he feels of destruction, Nightmare can feel the **JUSTICE** in him just as strongly. Error was all this and more. But Error can't be gone......right?}_

Somehow, in someway, Error was gone. That's all Nightmare knew. The power and feeling of destruction is gone. Like it was never there to start with.

"Error.....Error....." Muttering to himself, Nightmare nearly started to cry into his hands. "What.....What happened?"

Lifting his head, his one eye gleamed maliciously.

"Who do I need to **K I L L** ?"

If Error was truly gone...... If this feeling just wasn't a feeling.....

Then Nightmare was going to show the whole Multiverse what it is like to face their _living nightmares_. Even if the whole Multiverse collapsed because of the loss of destruction, Nightmare would have revenge. He would kill as many as he could with his own hands before laughing in the faces of those alive as they watch their consequences happening before their eyes.

Because while killing them would be satisfying, forcing them to stay alive and watch their actions kill off the whole Multiverse would be the best kind of revenge. Maybe torture them a bit before laughing as AUs touch and crumble, taking all with them.

Either way, if Error is truly gone, Nightmare was going to show just how negative and powerful he is before the whole Multiverse dies.

But, before that, he has to find out just what had happened. Luckily, Nightmare had just the Monster needed for the job.

Standing up, Nightmare confidently strode to his door, opened it, and walked out. Going to where his gang was gathered, he looked at them all with a grim face. Equally grim faces stared back to them, all with various levels of grief and horrified confusion. Taking in a deep breath, Nightmare just knew that he wasn't going to like the info he would get after all this is said and done, but it needs to be done.

If not for his own sake, then at least for the sake of the whole Multiverse, Nightmare needs to know what is going on. Why he and the other had this feeling. What that feeling even meant. What answers he gets will determined the future of many Monsters. He is not one for mercy for those who have messed with him and his, just like Error, and he has a feeling in his SOUL that this is the start of the end.

Letting out the breath through his nose, Nightmare's eye gained a hard glint in them before he spoke out with a stern and grim voice.

"Cross, I have a mission for you."

**\-------------------{????}--------------------**

Blurry opening his eye sockets, Error gave out a pained groan as conscious came to him.

Only to flinch back when a pair of white eye lights in a young looking skeleton Monster's face was staring right back at him.

**"sHiT."** Error groaned out in pain, broken bones not fully back together just yet with his magic being so depleted. It would take some time before his body becomes more stable. As stable as a glitch can be that is. Rubbing his skull, Error grunted at the feel of the many scars, dried blood and flaking dust on him.

Glancing around, Error noticed that he was behind some buildings, what looked to be the bar in various Snowdins and others. Snow covered everything, trees surrounding him. And two babybones were right by him. One looking to be a Sans, maybe 5-10 years of age, the other the Sans was holding, looking to be a Papyrus that was looked to be between 2-4 range. It was hard to tell. It wasn't like Error spent a lot of time around children and babies. They were dressed in clean white rags, that now had spots of dirt and grime on them. Something nags at his mind, but he pushes it back to hum in slight amazement. What amazed Error was that they were tall. Taller than any young Sans and Papyrus he has seen. The Sans would come up to his hips, and the Papyrus might come up to his knees if his guess is right.

The Quantum kids, the one of the few set of AUs that he never touched even if the Voices screamed for days on end or if Fate strangled him with their threads, were much shorter. Only coming up to his knees even if the oldest brother is 12 years of age. The younger brother even smaller. Children, he will never understand them, but there is no way this is a Quantumtale of any kind. Or if it is, he got here in the very start of the whole AU. Too many possibilities, not enough energy to take a look at the CODES.

**_'Must be in a young and new AU.'_** Mentally cursing after coming to that conclusion, Error just wanted to sob into his hands and yell out the injustice of it all. But he didn't.

He had wanted to die.

Not to wake up in a new AU and forced to continue on with this never ending game.

It seems like Fate will never be done with him. He was just their beaten toy they liked to use to further Ink's delusions.

But now wasn't the time to breakdown. Not when he had no idea what AU he was in, why these babybones were even near him, and had no idea when Ink would find him. Better to move things along even if all he wanted was to lay in the cold snow, hoping that it's icy embrace would take him to the death he desires. Oh, who was he kidding. He's already tried that. If it didn't work after the 500th try, it won't work after 786 tries.

Still doesn't kill his hope that one day it would work. But that would have to wait for a later time.

Taking his hands off his skull, Error slowly sat up, bones creaking and breaking further apart, and leaned back against a tree not far behind him after he scooted back some. Glancing at the children, he saw they haven't moved at all, just staring up at him with wide eyes.

**"liTTlE bAbYbOnEs, YoU ShoULD hEaD HOmE."** Error lowly stated, glitching out a sigh when they didn't move at all. Rubbing his tear marks, Error mentally wondered just what kind of AU he had landed in. A young one for sure. But one with the main skeletons dressed like this and acting like this? **"juST HoW DiD yOU gET hERE?"** He mumbled to himself, wondering if it would be worth the risk to try and take the two back to their home or not. He has no idea where Ink is and how much time has passed after all. For all he knows, there is a Monster hunt going on for him, one that will end in another tiring battle that won't end up with him dead. Again.

Unknown to a musing Error, the oldest babybones had heard him. Eyes slightly glazing as he thought back to _before_.

_\-----------------------------_

_Experiment S1 knew what he was doing could end being the death of him and his little brother, Experiment P1. But it was the only chance he had for them to escape their personal hell._

_All his life, all his brother's life, they have been trapped in this never ending place. Surrounded by white walls, nothing but pain greeting them when **He** comes in. S1 can only do so much to protect his brother. Can only do so much when everything hurts all the time. Yet, he would willingly take all the experiments and pain that comes with protecting his brother. Because when **He** comes in, it means that the pain will start shortly._

_The needles going into their SOULS._

_The screams mixing together._

_It's the same nearly everyday._

_Until one Monster in a white coat left the door **open**._

_**He** was nowhere in sight._

_S1 had to make a choice right then and there._

_Does he stay and keep taking the pain, putting his own brother through the same pain as well?_

_Or does he try to escape with his brother, chancing getting caught being put through worse than the pain he is used to daily?_

_In the end, it wasn't much of a choice._

_Gathering his little brother in his arms, S1, as quietly as he could, made a run for it. Sneaking past all Monsters and making sure never to be in the sight of **Him**. He truly had no idea where he was heading to, all he knew was that he had to get far away. Had to escape and not be seen._

_It was fine until he hit the cold white that covered a bunch of buildings. He heard the familiar heavy steps of guards. Voices familiar as well. The same guards that worked under **Him**._

_Without thinking, he rushed behind a building, trying not to make a sound as the voices and heavy footsteps crunching the white stuff moved past their hiding spot. He let out a breath, only to freeze when his eyes caught sight of something new and shocking._

_There laid a Skeleton Monster._

_A darkly colorful one._

_One that was moving in weird ways._

_Someone as broken as **them**._

_Sharing a glance with P1, S1 started to move closer slowly. The bigger Monster didn't move. Soon, both were standing right next to the broken Monster._

_So many marks. So many broken bones. So much hurt._

_Yet, the Monster was still alive._

_So much **strength**._

_Then, the Monster woke up._

_Multicolored eyes stared up at them._

_Too many emotions for them to be able to tell what they were. They couldn't understand._

_But, old._

_The eyes were old._

_Strong._

_Broken._

_But so strong._

_S1 wishes that one day, he could be as strong as the Monster in front of him is._

_\------------------------------------------_

Looking up at the Monster, S1 could feel the power coming off the other. It felt strong. It felt..... _safe_.

But what was 'safe'?

He has heard that word before. But he didn't fully meant what it meant. What was safe? Did it mean no hurt? Did it mean it was okay to relax? Fine to close your eyes and sleep? S1 had no idea. But, standing next to this Monster, S1 was starting to think that.....that safe could mean many things.

Many things that he wanted for himself and his little brother.

The Multiverse they lived in was a big one. One filled with dangers. S1 didn't fully understand it, but he knew that everyone was just born with some know-how of the Multiverse. He knew there was danger everywhere. Knew that he and his brother would be eaten up and spewed back out by a lot of various things, not just **Him** if found.

This Monster in front of him was so broken, but so strong.

The Monster felt **safe**.

S1 and P1 wanted to always be safe.

Wanted to know what safety was like.

So, with that in mind, S1 rushed to the Monster, crawling up onto the other's lap, and slipped into the other's broken rib cage with P1 tucked into his arms.

**"Wh-WhAT thE fuCK?! k-k-KID, gET OuT oF thERe!"**

Shaking his head, S1 refused as P1 slowly went to sleep, the power surrounding them a comfort. Like a blanket.

"No!" Shaking his head with a pout, kept a tight hold on one of the ribs as hands tried to grab him. "Safe!"

**"SaFe?! I'M noT 'SAFe'!"** The Monster denied harshly, but hands stopped trying to grab him and his little brother.

"Safe!" S1 stated firmly, glaring up at the face looking back down at him with a unreadable look. "Stay!"

S1 could feel the Monster sighing harshly. "FuCK iT! FinE, StaY thERe YoU liTTlE TeRRoRs." Arms wrapped around him and his brother. Breathing in, S1 had to blink tears away. He's.....He's never been held before like this. Something power wrapping around them all, as if to protect them. No one has ever protected him before.

This Monster......This Monster is safe. He is safety.

Closing his eyes with no worries, S1 went to sleep without worries for once.

After all, hurt Monsters have to stick together. Just like he and P1 did. This Monster has been hurt worse than them. Is more broken, yet alive. This Monster understands. This Monster will protect them. This Monster will keep him safe from **Him**.

_'Wanna stay like this forever.'_ Was the last thought he had before sleep overtook him.

**\--------------------------------------------**

Looking down at the two babybones sleeping peacefully inside of his rib-cage, and stars is that something he never even thought would happen to him, Error could admit to himself that he has no idea what the fuck is going on anymore.

_Safe_.

He was called 'Safe'.

He wasn't safe, not for some small little babybones. The only children he ever interacted with where the darker Monsters that happened to be young and the young Chara's and few Frisk's. And even then it's not for long. His hands are far too stained for him to be touching or being around children. He is not safe to be around.

So why the hell did this Sans call him 'Safe' and pretty much demand to stay with him? With an admittedly adorable pout and glare combo. He's not stupid, he can tell this is an AU that doesn't have a kind Gaster or kind Monsters if these little Monsters were running around dressed and looking how they were. Not that hard to see that Error is either going to have to get them to a safe AU or leave them here.

His SOUL hurt worse at the thought of just leaving them to their **fate**.

Sighing, Error closed his eyes as he held the bundle inside of his ribs closely. Wrapping them all in destruction, as a means of protection as he closes his eyes. While sleep is not needed, it does help build back up his magic faster. And he's going to need it.

After all, he'll need as much magic as he can get if he wants to get these babybones to a safe place before Ink finds him.

**_'I wounder how Fate will punish me for this one?'_** A small rueful smirk grew at the thought alone. **_'Oh well, not like they can do any worse to me than they already have.'_**

**\-----------------------{UNSTABLE MULTIVERSE}-------------------------**

Empty blank eye sockets stared at the still water.

Sitting in the bathtub, Swap couldn't even feel the cold water anymore.

He has no idea how long he has sat in the tub. The water is now beyond ice cold. It had once been scolding hot, but now it was not. Hours or days could have passed for all Swap was aware of.

Time didn't matter.

The water didn't matter.

_Nothing mattered._

_\--------------------------------------_

_"Everything's going to be fine now, Swap!" Stretch beamed down at Swap, eyes bright and happy. "There's no need to worry anymore!"_

_Stretch had just came into the house a few seconds ago, yet Swap couldn't help but wish that he would already leave. Admittedly Stretch did look like he had gotten into one hell of a fight. His usual hoodie having holes and burn marks on it, his shorts and shoes in the same condition, and he had new injuries on his bones, but Swap couldn't find it in himself to care._

_Not even being able to muster up a fake smile, Swap blinked in question. It must have been the right thing to do because the taller skeleton Monster just looked happier._

_Something in his SOUL quivered in horror at the sight. It was funny. Years ago, seeing Stretch so happy would have brought Swap happiness as well. But now it just brought him horror. Something in him telling him that he won't like what is to come._

_He was right._

_The next words to come out of Stretch's mouth made something in Swap **die**._

_"Error's dead! Gone! Never coming back!" Stretch laughed brightly, reaching out to bring him into a hug. "You're safe now! He's never going to bother any of us ever again!"_

_The arms wrapping around him felt like pins and needles._

_Then, he **s c r e a m e d** ._

_\------------------------------------_

Swap wasn't sure how long he screamed for. All he knows is that his throat hurts. After he started screaming, it's all a blur to him really. Stretch had quickly put him in his room, and had left a whole ago after locking the whole place up. More than likely Stretch left to go plan a _party_ for the **defeat** of **_Error_**.

How it disgusted him to his SOUL.

_'Error can't be gone.'_ Swap blankly thought to himself, shifting and watching the cold bathwater ripple. _'Error can't die. Error wouldn't leave me. Error wouldn't leave his family. Error is too strong. Error is too important. Stretch has to be wrong. He has to be mistaken. All a lie. All a misunderstanding. All a trick. Error is fine. Error is alive.'_

It was on repeat in his mind.

_'Error can't be gone.'_

It echoed in his mind.

_'Error can't die.'_

He has no idea how long it has been.

_'Error wouldn't leave me.'_

He can't feel the cold.

_'Error wouldn't leave his family.'_

He feels so numb.

_'Error is too strong.'_

Why would Stretch lie like that to him?

_'Error is too important.'_

It must have been a trick of some kind.

_'Stretch has to be wrong.'_

A way to try and get him to go back to 'normal'.

_'He has to be mistaken.'_

But he wasn't gong to let himself be tricked like that.

_'All a lie.'_

Stretch shouldn't have picked such a outrageous lie.

_'All a misunderstanding.'_

Error can't die.

_'All a trick.'_

Who is Stretch trying to fool?

_'Error is fine.'_

In a few days, Error will be back to doing his horrible job.

_'Error is alive.'_

He just has to wait a few days, then Stretch will be storming into the house yelling about how Error is alive.

......So why did he feel like everything was crumbling?

A flash of bright colors shined out of the corner of his eyes, but Swap didn't care enough to move his head to check to see what is going on. He just kept staring at the cold bathwater blankly. Mind on repeat.

Then, a finger pokes his cheek. Turning his head a bit, Swap blinked.

"Bruh......you're not looking so radical......"

Swap's eye lights come back, face slowly showing a bit of emotion.

".......Fresh........!"

**\-----------------{?????}----------------**

Silence.

A forest, a _town_ , should not be silent.

Yet, that is what Error woke up to.

Tensing, Error eyes snapped open. He could taste something wrong in the air. Something familiar yet not. Then, movement caught his attention. Tilting his head back, he narrowed his eyes, trying to get a clear view of the little space in between the buildings that gave him a little view of the road of this AU's Snowdin.

Something was coming. Error had a strange feeling he wasn't going to like it. There was a taste in the air that coated his tongue. Something in the air that electrified him.

There was a _threat_ coming.

The little babybones in his rib-cages moved a bit. The Sans waking up, blinking blurry eyes.

Error payed them no mind. No, his attention was on the sound of crunching snow. Of smelling something in the air that is so familiar. The sound getting louder and louder.

Then, from the little view he had from the space in between buildings, he caught sight of something he has never seen before in his long life. For a single moment, he wondered if Ink was truly that bored with his usual game that he would truly do something like this.

**"WhAT ThE......?!"** Error choked out before he could stop himself, eyes going wide at what he saw. His SOUL pounded, so much so he wouldn't be shocked if the babybones nestled in his ribs could feel it.

The Sans peeked up as well, the Papyrus slowly woke up as well, making little noises that soon died away in pure fear. Error could feel the little babybones starting to tremble. A soft whimper making something go up his spine. A realization of what he was smelling making everything worse.

"LOST Monsters......"

**_'Just what the hell did you do Ink? Just how long did I fall for?!'_**

The blood and dust in the air held no answer for him.

Really, if only 787 tries would be the lucky number for him, he wouldn't have to deal with all this crazy shit. Normal Monsters have it so lucky. Falling asleep in cold snow with so man injuries would have easily killed him - but no. He doesn't have that kind of luck.

Those lucky bastards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it.
> 
> As for what a "LOST Monster" is, that will be answered in the next chapter! So, a little cliffhanger for you all lol. But I will say it is something unique to Warverse for a very certain reason.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that everyone is enjoying it all so far. And to everyone who is worried, Null and Void are in this story obviously. They are slightly changed to fit within the setting, but they are in here. Null and Void will get more time to shine in the next chapter, along with some fluff of course.
> 
> Hope that wait was worth it! Can't wait to read your thoughts and comments on everything.


	8. *Character Index*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of character names, who they are, and what Multiverse they are from. This is to help everyone keep track of the characters. This Index will always be at the end of the book, behind the chapters. At a later time, I might add Character Sheets too.
> 
> Most characters are my version of them, like how Erratum is one of my versions of Error. Other characters might be my OCs', and some AUs are ones I created. If there is an AU I said I created, and it shares a name with another AU, I didn't know and didn't mean for that to happen. Just a heads up in case.
> 
> I will add characters to the list as the story goes on. So, more characters will be added as more characters come in, or if I think up a name for them. There also might be characters in the list that haven't shown up yet or might not be used at all. The story is still in it's early stages after all.
> 
> I have divided this list between what the Multiverse is, the type/kind of Monster they are or if they are human, What AU they are from, and what their fraction is (But that only is used for Warverse Characters; What their Fraction is). This could change as the story goes on, the way I am organizing the list, but this is how I am organizing it right now.
> 
> Not every Monster/person in the Multiverses are going to be listed. Too many to list, especially if they are never going to be used in this story. There is also the case of Warverse not being fully complete yet, as I still have many Monsters/characters to remake into new versions for this Multiverse. We'll see where this goes. But there are more characters to be added to the list for sure.
> 
> If it says "???", that means I have yet to think of it - for example, if it is in the space for a name, it means I have yet to think up a name for that character. If it's in the place for their original AU, that either means no one knows where they came from, don't have one or something along those lines.
> 
> At this time, I am not taking suggests for names if they are not yet named. I rather come up with the names myself, I hope you all do not mind.

-Unstable Multiverse-

-Skeleton Monsters-

Ink - Ink!Sans - Creator/God Of Creation

Dream - Dream!Sans - Guardian Of Dreams/Positivity

Nightmare - Nightmare!Sans - Guardian Of Nightmares/Negativity

Swap - UnderSwap!Sans - UnderSwap-01

Stretch - UnderSwap!Papyrus - UnderSwap-01

Horror - HorrorTale!Sans - HorrorTale-01

Terror - HorrorTale!Papyrus - HorrorTale-01

Cross - XTale!Sans - Only One XTale In Unstable Multiverse

Killer - Killer!Sans - Only One Killer!Sans In Unstable Multiverse

Dust - DustTale!Sans - DustTale-01

Comic - UnderTale!Sans - UnderTale-01

Papy - UnderTale!Papyrus - UnderTale-01

Razz - SwapFell!Sans - SwapFell-01

Rus - SwapFell!Papyrus - SwapFell!-01

Red - UnderFell!Sans - UnderFell-01

Fell - UnderFell!Papyrus - UnderFell-01

Color - OtherTale!Sans - Only One OtherTale In Unstable Multiverse

Reaper - ReaperTale!Sans - Only One ReaperTale In Unstable Multiverse

Grim - ReaperTale!Papyrus - Only One ReaperTale In Unstable Multiverse

Sin - UnderNovela!Sans - Only One UnderNovela In Unstable Multiverse

Papiro - UnderNovela!Papyrus - Only One UnderNovela In Unstable Multiverse

Lust - UnderLust!Sans - UnderLust-01

Pink - UnderLust!Papyrus - UnderLust-01

Fresh - Fresh!Sans - Not From A AU - Fresh Parasite

Dance - DanceTale!Sans - DanceTale-01

Tango - DanceTale!Papyrus - DanceTale-01

G - EchoTale!Sans - EchoTale-01

Mob - MobTale!Sans - MobTale-01

Sniper - MobTale!Papyrus - Mobtale-01

Geno - AfterTale - Only One AfterTale In Unstable Multiverse

 

-Unstable Multiverse; Goat Monsters-

Toriel - UnderTale!Toriel - UnderTale-01

Asgore - UnderTale!Asgore - UnderTale-01

Switch - UnderSwap!Toriel - UnderSwap-01

Scramble - UnderSwap!Asgore - UnderSwap-01

Cascade - UnderFell!Toriel - UnderFell-01

Descend - UnderFell!Asgore - UnderFell-01

Life - ReaperTale!Toriel - Only One ReaperTale In Unstable Multiverse

Zeus - ReaperTale!Asgore - Only One ReaperTale In Unstable Multiverse

Waltz - DanceTale!Toriel - DanceTale-01

Ballroom - DanceTale!Asgore - DanceTale-01

 

-Unstable Multiverse; "Demon Children" -

Chara - UnderTale!Chara - Undertale-01

Swop - UnderSwap!Frisk - UnderSwap-01

Stumble - UnderFell!Chara - UnderFell-01

Chaos - ReaperTale!Chara - Only One ReaperTale In Unstable Multiverse

Gala - DanceTale!Chara - DanceTale-01

 

-Unstable Multiverse; Human Children-

Frisk - UnderTale!Frisk - UnderTale-01

Bandy - UnderSwap!Chara - UnderSwap-01

Occur - UnderFell!Frisk - UnderFell-01

Mercy - ReaperTale!Frisk - Only One ReaperTale In Unstable Multiverse

Pointe - DanceTale!Frisk - DanceTale-01

 

-Warverse-

(Neutral has a different meaning in Warverse. Neutral can come in many different shades too - such as Dark Grey or Light Grey. Neutral in Warverse usually means that the AU/Fraction is open to other Fractions, no discrimination is killing others - meaning, that they will kill people from just about every Fraction, not just focusing on one unless an issue/fight/invasion is started - or taking jobs from other Fractions, and/or that their services are open to other Fractions/Warverse as a whole. It doesn't have to be all of the descriptions, but most of them if this is the case.

Neutral Fractions do not mean they do not fight or kill others, it just means they go about it a different way and either have a different gain from it or have a different goal as a whole. Other Neutral Fractions can be Sanctuaries, Medical Areas/Hospitals, or Areas that are for children and pregnant Monsters/People. Neutral Fractions are usually announced with laws/rules in place to protect them in certain ways, depending on what kind of Neutral Fraction it is. The laws in Warverse are made and agreed on by the main Fraction Leaders, who also enforce them if need be.

There are also Small Fractions that may or may not be listed later on.) 

*Illicit Fraction* (Neutral Fraction)

Bleeding Hearts - UnderLust!Sans - UnderLust-01 - Leader

Pernicious Desire - UnderLust!Papyrus - UnderLust-01 - Second In Command

Noxious Cupcake - CandyTale!Sans - CandyTale-14

Poisonous Bonbon - CandyTale!Papyrus - CandyTale-14 - Desire's Right Hand

Hymn Aria - SongTale!Sans - SongTale-04

Psalm - SongTale!Papyrus - SongTale-04

 

*Sole Fraction*

Daze - Dream!Sans - Leader - God Of Positivity

Robin Blue - UnderSwap!Sans - UnderSwap-01 - Third In Command

Prolong Drain - UunderSwap!Papyrus - UnderSwap-01 - Fifth In Command

Lethal Cluster - FlowerTale!Sans - Only One FlowerTale In Warverse

Precise Ruin - FlowerTale!Papyrus - Only One FlowerTale In Warverse

 

*Satellite Fraction*

Scourge - Nightmare!Sans - Leader - God Of Negativity

Atrocity Butcher - HorrorTale!Sans - HorrorTale-01

Poignant Wail - HorrorTale!Papyrus - HorrorTale-01

Deranged Homicide - Killer!Sans

Demented Lacerate - Dust!Sans - DustTale-01 (Only Dust!Sans In Warverse, He Killed The Others)

Spellbinding Jinx - UnderFell!Sans - UnderFell-01

Prodigious Hex - UnderFell!Papyeus - UnderFell-01

 

*Lupine Fraction*

Impacting Imprint - Ink!Sans - Leader - Creator/God Of Creativity

Welkin Plume - BirdTale!Sans - BirdTale-03 - Messenger

Plumage - BirdTale!Papyrus - BirdTale-03 - Messenger

Sirius - OuterTale!Sans - OuterTale-01

Polaris - OuterTale!Papyrus - OuterTale-01

Minus - UnderTale!Sans - UnderTale-012

Vellum - UnderTale!Papyrus - UnderTale-012

 

*Verve Fraction* (Neutral Fraction)

Adoring Ardor - RoyalTale!Sans - Only One RoyalTale In Warverse - Queen/Leader

Paroxysm - RoyalTale!Papyrus - Only One RoyalTale In Warverse - Princess/Second In Command

Vicious Bastion - SwapFell!Sans - SwapFell-02 - Captain Of the Queen's Guards/Queen's Personal Guard

Callous Abet - RoyalTale!Frisk - Third In Command Of The Queen's Guards/Queen's Personal Guard

Harsh Incite - RoyalTale!Chara - Second In Command Of The Queen's Guards/Queen's Personal Guard 

Manchineel - FruitTale!Sans - FruitTale-01

Pangium Edule - FruitTale!Papyrus - FruitTale-01

Onslaught - MerTale!Sans - MerTale-05

Pounce - MerTale!Papyrus - MerTale-05

 

*"Infinite Fraction"* (Neutral Fraction)

Fatal Hope - Not A Sans, Papyrus Or Gaster - Not From Warverse - From Combatant Verse or Combat Verse - "Leader" - Kidnapped God Of Balance/Guardian Of The ABYSS

Errant - Error!Sans - ??? - Forced God Of Destruction/The Catalyst

Brazen - Fresh!Sans - FreshTale (Used To Be Only One, Now There Are None In Warverse) - Corrupted God Of Chaos/Parasite

*These three do not see themselves in a Fraction or apart of one, they just see it as a family, but Warverse does think that they are a Fraction and gave them a name because of it - the reason why it has "" is because of them not seeing it as a Fraction while others do. Others see FH as the leader as well.

 

*Santuario Fraction* (Neutral Fraction/Sanctuary)

Vice - UnderNovela!Sans - Only One UnderNovela In Warverse - Officer/Head Of First Responders(Security)

Peccancy - UnderNovela!Papyrus - Only One UnderNovela In Warverse - Officer/Head Of Police

 

*Raider Fraction* (Neutral Fraction/Army)*

Nautical Naval - PirateTale!Sans - PirateTale-01 - Captain/Leader

Profusion Foam - PirateTale!Papyrus - PirateTale-01 - Second In Command

 

*Free Agents* (People Who Are Not In A Fraction Officially)

Wonderment - WonderTale!Sans - Only One WonderTale In Warverse

Perplexity - WonderTale!Papyrus - Only One WonderTale In Warverse

Quietus Demise - Reaper!Sans - Only One ReaperTale In Warverse

Passing Expiry - Reaper!Papyrus - Only One ReaperTale In Warverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork of Warverse characters can be found in my art book on Wattpad. Not all of the characters are draw yet, but I hope to get there! I hope you enjoy my Warverse and it's total insanity. More characters are going to be listed as time goes on, for both Multiverses. I'll be drawing my Warverse characters as well as time goes on as well, which you can find in my Art Book. I also might do other types of Indexes for this story, like about what AU is under what Fraction. Just because an original AU is under a Fraction doesn't mean it's copies are after all, and vise versa. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed it. In this version/rewrite, I am going to give more time to Destiny and Fate - as well as other characters. I want you all to see other characters' view points, not just Error's. Although, he will be the main focus of course.
> 
> Characters might be very different too, the Warverse characters for sure different than the Stable Multiverse used in the older version, please keep this in mind.
> 
> I hope you all come to enjoy this rewrite/new version just as much, if not more, than the older one! Thank you all for your positive comments on me rewriting this story too. I know it's hard letting go of the old, but thank you for being so supportive. It means so much to me and made me feel loads better about writing this. Thank you all once more.
> 
> Now, onto the the next chapter!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Strings of Fate And Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353112) by [9puppys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9puppys/pseuds/9puppys)




End file.
